Magic and Machines
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Gals, Tekky here with another new story for ya, i hope you all enjoy this new load of bullshit that I have thrown together for you. I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers, Yu-Gi-Oh or most of the other stuff that I will likely add into this, I do happen to own the first OC character that is introduced though, Have fun, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Holy Shit! What are you?

(Little Whining, Surrey)

Hadrian James Potter, better known as Harry, was walking back to number 4 Private Drive when he felt a tug on his magic, he frowned but followed the tug, his wand slipping into his hand as he walked. He walked for almost ten minutes before he arrived at the Junkyard near the edge of town, he climbed through the hole in the fence and continued on until he found what his magic was looking for, it was a car, a racing car from those shows that his Uncle would watch, it was banged up a bit and had a few dents in it. He walked forwards and placed his hand on the car, he felt a spark go between his hand and the vehicle and a form of energy react between them, he jumped back as the car groaned.

The car groaned for a moment before a voice echoed from it "Where the frag am I?" Harry frowned again "Hello?" the car thrummed "Are you the one who reactivated me Kid?" Harry nodded "Do you think you can power me up as well? my power is very low" Harry frowned in confusion "I-I can try" Harry placed his hand on the hood of the car and his magic flowed into the vehicle, after a minute Harry pulled away and breathed slightly heavily as he fell to his knees, he looked up at the sounds of metal screeching and a weird humming sound.

Harry recoiled backwards as the car turned into a robot "Holy Shit! What the hell are you?" The robot held its hands up in a surrender like fashion "Easy Kid, easy, I'm an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron, my name is Mirage, what's yours?" "Hadrian James Potter but my friends call me Harry". Mirage held out his hand in a fist and Harry bumped his fist against it "Hey Kid, you don't mind if I crash with you for a while do ya?".

Harry rubbed his chin "Maybe, but we'd have to set up wards to keep you out of sight of my uncle, he hates my guts and would try to have you melted down if he knew you existed" Mirage blinked "Why?" "He hates anything abnormal, being as I can use magic and you are from another planet, we are at the top of that list". Mirage scowled "He sounds like a right Scrap head; can I deal with him?" Harry snorted "No, no without questions coming up that I really don't want to deal with" Mirage snorted but conceded to his point, there would be questions asked if one of the fleshlings disappeared.

Mirage blinked for a second as he thought of something "We need a way to communicate easily, do you have a Mobile Phone?" Harry shook his head "Magic doesn't react well with Technology…but it brought you back…I wonder" Harry walked over to a broken Mobile in the Junkyard and picked it up, he poured magic into it carefully and just like before, the Phone turned on "Those…those fucking tossers!". Mirage frowned "What's up Kid?" "In my world there are those who believe themselves better than those from the non-magical world, what I didn't realise is that they have purposely been destroying the Technology as it enters the area with specific wards".

People think that out of the golden trio, Hermione is the smart one and the other two depend on her but in truth, Harry is much smarter than either of them, he just hides it and follows Ron's example of being a student, but in secret Harry learns as much as he can about magic. Harry rubbed his chin "I'm going to have to carve specific runes into this phone and onto an item that you can carry so that you can go into magical areas". Harry looked around and found an old swiss army knife that was cracked, he infused it with magic so that it repaired itself and began to carve the necessary Runes into the Phone, after he had finished he picked up an old radio and carve the same Runes, plus a couple of extra Runes, into that, he then handed it to Mirage.

Mirage looked at the old radio "What?" "It protects you from the EM pulses that the Wards give off, it will also make any non-magical believe that you are supposed to be there, it would be best if you changed into car mode" Mirage nodded and Transformed, Harry placed the phone on the Mirage's hood for a second before it flashed, he picked it up and looked in the contacts to see Mirage. Harry turned when he heard voices, he turned to see Dudley and his gang walk into the Junkyard "What ya doing here Big D?" Dudley turned to him and grinned "Not much Gandalf, what bout you?" Harry chuckled "Are you lot ready for another story then?" they all nodded, and Harry shook his head with amusement, he had made up with Dudley when he returned.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Dudley and the Dursleys hadn't been able to remove the tail and didn't want to go to the hospital about it, when Harry had returned home Vernon had left for the day grumbling and Petunia had turned to him with a pleading expression "Please help my little boy, please Hadrian" Harry had gasped "Why? Why did you call me that?" Petunia sighed "Because your full name is Hadrian James Potter, now can you please help Dudley?" Harry frowned "I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school, but I remember doing it before without a Wand, I'll…I'll try" Petunia had thanked him, and he went upstairs and knocked on Dudley's door._

 _Dudley opened the door and looked at Harry fearfully "What? Are you gonna turn me into a toad now?" Harry shook his head "I'm here to help you, I can return you to normal" Dudley looked at him in shock before inviting him in, Harry walked into the rather clean room and sat on the bed, Dudley sat next to him. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why are you going to help me? I have been nothing but an ass to you" Harry sighed "I-I *Sighs* I have always fought to try and get this family, my last bit of family's approval and love, it has never worked but if I can help you, even if you don't like me, I will cause that is what family does" Harry waved his hand over the tail and it shrank back into Dudley as if it never existed._

 _Harry got up and was about to leave when a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned and Dudley looked him in the eyes "Harry, I know I haven't always been the nicest but I have always wanted a brother and if…if you would be willing to see past our past, I'd like to treat you as that brother" Harry looked at him in shock for a few seconds before nodded, Dudley grinned "Well Gandalf, let me show you a new game that me and my friends play" He then proceeded to drag Harry over to the desk where he had a ton of cards for a new trading game that had just come out._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Harry had been introduced to the others after making his own Deck of trading cards, and after a few matches that had decided that he was cool and had officially joined him into the group, that was 4 years ago. Harry grinned at the group "Right, so where was I last time?" Piers raised his hand "Yes Mr Poltkiss?" "You where telling us about your 2nd year professor, you had just told us about everyone turning against you due to your Par-Par" "Parseltongue and thank you Mr Poltkiss, Ten pints to Hufflepuff".

 _ **By Tekuya Vermilion**_


	2. Chapter 2: Story and Dueling

Harry sat in front of them and they all sat down cross-legged "Now, after the discovery of Parseltongue, Ron backed off a little, the prat that he is, and Hermione began researching everything to do with Parseltongue and the Chamber of Secrets. Now as I have already told you, we snuck into the Slytherin common room and interrogated Draco, after a few weeks the next Quidditch match was about to begin when the Professor McGonagall walked over and told us that the match had been cancelled, she then ordered me and Ron to go with her".

"We followed her all the way to the medical wing before she turned around she told us to prepare ourselves before opening the door, we rushed in to see Hermione lying on one of the beds in a petrified state, we had collapsed against her bed side and for a couple of months mourned for her, but only 4 weeks before we were set to go home, we found our major clue, you see during those weeks both Hagrid and Headmaster Dumbledore had been arrested and we had had a run in with a spider the size of a bus, Aragog, leader of the Acromantula colony. "We were visiting Hermione and I held her hand when I felt paper under her fingers, I pulled the sheet from of hand and unravelled it to see a page from the first-year book Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them, it showed what we had been looking for the entire time…a Basilisk".

Dennis raised his hand, Harry raised an eyebrow "yes Mr Smith?" "What is a Basilisk?" "Good question, a basilisk is a large Snake that has eyes which kill if you look into them but Petrify if you see a reflection of them, it generally grows between 20 to 60 feet long and its Venom is the second most potent in the world" Malcolm frowned "So what is the most potent?" "Nundu venom, a Nundu is an east African Feline, they are often mistaken for large Jaguars are Leopards, they grow to be 20-30 feet long and stand at least 8 feet high, their teeth are almost 1 feet long and as an adult they can expel a toxic gas that can eat skin and bone like an acid, the cubs are 3 times as potent in venom as the adults, but they cannot expel the gas".

Harry seeing their curiosity satisfied continued "So after we got the clue we started looking for places that it could be, when we concluded where it was we set off to find a teacher, we were heading to inform the teachers when the school wide alert system activated, we hid in one of the alcoves while the teachers were talking about a student that had gone missing, it was Ron's little Sister Ginny. We followed Lockhart back to his classroom only to find him packing, we exposed him as a fraud and held him at Wand point as we went to the same bathroom that we brewed the Polyjuice in".

"We talked to Myrtle and then opened the Chamber using Parseltongue, Lockhart pretended to faint when we came across a Basilisk skin which was at least 40 feet long, he got up and stole Ron's taped up Wand and tried to erase our minds, it backfired causing a cave in, I went on ahead whilst Ron looked after Lockhart who had erased his own memories. I found the main door which had several snake heads on it and two snake statues on either side of it, I opened it and rushed in there, I saw Ginny lying next to the statue of Salazar Slytherin, I rushed over to her and dropped my Holly Wand trying to wake her up".

"This is when Tom Riddle, in a semi-transparent state, shows up, he picks up my Wand and explains to me that he is the Heir of Slytherin and Lord Voldemort, as we argue Fawkes flies down with the sorting hat, Tom unleashed the Basilisk and Fawkes, the beautiful bastard that he is, pecks and claws its eyes out, I turn to it and gawp at its impressive length of 87 feet. I and the Basilisk played a game of Cat and Mouse for about 7 minutes before the sorting hat called out to me to take what was mine by Magic and Birth right, I put my hand inside the hat and grabbed hold of the hilt of a sword".

I pulled it out of the hat and looked over it whilst Tom was screaming and bitching like a little girl, it was a One-Handed long sword with a curve making it more elegant, I then noticed the scribbles on it when I realised it was Parseltongue, it read Salazar Slytherin, I didn't have much time to think about it as the Basilisk shot up out of the water, I ran up to the statue and climbed it before slamming the blade into the Basilisk's mouth, at the same time ne of its Fangs punctured my arm". Harry lifted his sleeve and the group saw the rather unique looking scar on his arm, he then rolled it back down "Now what I am going to tell you is a well keep secret, one that only I, the hat and one other person knows".

The group looked at each other before turning back to him "We'll keep your secrets mate, you're one of us" Harry grinned "Thanks guys, anyways, as the Venom was running through my veins It enacted an old ritual which had been cast by one of my ancestors, it was a reincarnation ritual" Gordon spoke up "So you are now a reincarnation of one of your ancestors?" Harry nodded "I am the reincarnated Salazar Slytherin, now the reincarnation forced his memories into my head and merged his fully matured magic core with my magic core, this of course gave me a major magic boost and my years pretty much ended there, so any questions?" Dudley raised his hand "Yes Mr Dursley?" "What happened to the sword?" Harry chuckled and raised his hand to just behind his shoulder, he gripped onto something and the sword seemed to melt into existence.

The boys all gasped and admired the sword as Hadrian pulled it from the sheath and held it in front of them "Don't touch it though, it is infused with the Basilisk Venom" the boys stared at the sword with wide eyes "How?" "It is a Goblin crafted sword, they absorb things to make themselves stronger and they never dull" The boys all nodded as he sheathed the sword again, after a couple of seconds, it seemed to melt out of existence. Dudley clapped his hands "So who wants a Duel?" the other boys shook their heads, Harry grinned "Sure Big D, I'm game" Dud grinned as well "You always are Gandalf" the two of them activated their Duel Disks and looked at each other "Let's Duel".

 **(Dudley: 8000, Hadrian: 8000)**

Dudley drew his cards "I'll go first, I activate the Field Spell _**Marvel-Thanos's Ship**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Marvel**_ card from my Deck t my Hand, so I'll add the Equip Spell _**Marvel-The Judas**_ , next I Normal Summon _**Marvel-Doctor Octopus (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:900)**_ and when this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Marvel**_ Tuner Monster from my Deck, so I Special Summon _**Marvel-Red Skull (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1500)**_. Now I Tune my Level 3 _**Marvel-Doctor Octopus**_ with my Level 4 _**Marvel-Red Skull**_ ".

"Host of Cyttorak, The Unstoppable Force, rush onto the Battlefield and crush all in your path, I Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Marvel-Juggernaut (Synchro, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this card is Summoned I can Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower _**Marvel**_ Monster from my Deck, so I Special Summon _**Marvel-Abomination (Level 6, Dark Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ I then equip my Synchro Monster with the Equip Spell _**Marvel-The Judas**_ raising his ATK by 1200, and my Monsters get a power boost from my Field Spell as well _**(Juggernaut-ATK:4400, DEF:2700, Abomination-ATK:3000, DEF:2700)**_ and with that I will End my turn, your move".

Harry grinned "Starting big Dud, not surprising, guess I have to match you or this will just be boring, I draw" Harry drew a card "First I activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, and I think I'll add the Continuous Spell _**Hogwarts-Points Hourglass**_ , which I will then activate, Now I Normal Summon, and I think you will find this card ironic, _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor (Tuner, Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1600)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Lily, Mother of Gryffindor (Level 6, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2200)**_ , Next I activate the Spell Card _**Double Summon**_ , allowing me to additionally Normal Summon 1 Monster, so I tribute my Monster to Summon _**Hogwarts-Lily, Mother of Gryffindor**_ and when she is Summoned, I can send 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Hand to the Graveyard".

 _ **Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor (Level 6, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2100)**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Then I can send 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Hogwarts-Slytherin's Locket**_ was sent from Hadrian's Deck to the Graveyard. "Next I activate the effect my the Equip Spell that I just sent to my Graveyard, shuffling it and my _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ into my Deck" both cards were shuffled into Hadrian's Deck "And then I get to draw 1 card" Hadrian draws a card. "Now I activate the Spell Card _**Hogwarts-The Marauders Run Wild**_ , I pay half my life points".

 **(Dudley: 8000, Hadrian: 4000)**

"Then I can Special Summon the other three Marauders from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so from my Deck, I Special Summon 1 _**Hogwarts-James, Chaser of Gryffindor (Level 6, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:2300)**_ , 1 _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ and 1 _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor (Level 6, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ , now I activate the effect of my Field Spell, by removing three counters from it, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Minerva, Head of Gryffindor (Level 8, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2600)**_ ".

"Now I activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts-Gryffindor Common Room**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Fire Attribute Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Fred, Prankster of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ , now I activate its next effect, I am allowed to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower _**Hogwarts**_ Fire Attribute Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Graveyard I Summon _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor**_. Now I use my _**Hogwarts-James, Chaser of Gryffindor**_ and my _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ to construct the Overlay Network, soaring through the air, raised by those who look up to you, swoop down and grab your prey, I XYZ Summon, Rank 6, _**Hogwarts-Frank the Griffin (XYZ, Rank 6, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2500)**_ ".

"when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Hermione, Brain of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1200)**_ , Now I Tune my Level 6 _**Hogwarts-Lily, Mother of Gryffindor**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor**_ , Leader of Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Rise up to defeat the Darkness, I Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Hogwarts-Albus, the Leader of Light (Synchro, level 10, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3700, DEF:3000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can destroy up to 2 Monsters on your Field" the Holo Albus raised his Wand and cast Fiendfyre which destroyed the other two monsters.

Dudley spoke "I activate the effect of my _**Marvel-Abomination**_ from the Graveyard, thanks to my Monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Marvel**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Marvel-Malekith (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 7, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:1700)**_ ".

"Fairs, I attack your Monster with _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor**_ and thanks to my Continuous Spell, all of my Monsters get a power boost" _**(Remus-ATK:2700, DEF:2000, Albus-ATK:4000, DEF:3000, Hermione-ATK:1700, DEF:1200, Frank-ATK:3100, DEF:2500)**_ the Holo Remus fired off a Riddikulus Spell changing Dudley's monster int a clown before it exploded.

 **(Dudley: 7900, Hadrian: 4000)**

"When he is destroyed, I can shuffle three cards from my Graveyard into my Deck, then draw 1 card and I only have three" _**Marvel-Red Skull**_ , _**Marvel-The Judas**_ and _**Marvel-Juggernaut**_ were all shuffled into Dudley's Deck/Extra Deck and he drew 1 card.

Harry nodded "Fair enough but because Remus destroyed your Monster I can Special Summon 1 of the other three Level 6 Marauder Monsters from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so from my Deck, I Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ and when he is Summoned I can activate his effect, by discarding 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card" _**Hogwarts-Sword of Gryffindor**_ was discarded "I can discard 1 random card from your Hand and I chose the one closest to your Deck" _**Marvel-Hobgoblin (Tuner, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1000)**_ was discarded.

"Now I attack you directly with Albus, go Fiendfyre" Albus lifted his Wand and shot a Fiendfyre at Dudley reducing his life points by 4000.

 **(Dudley: 3900, Hadrian: 4000)**

Next I attack you with Hermione, go Bombarda" Hermione lifted her Wand after turning and raising an eyebrow at Harry, she shot the spell at Dudley reducing his Life Points by 1700.

 **(Dudley: 2200, Hadrian: 4000)**

"And with this attack you are finished, Frank end this, mythic swoop" Frank shot into the air and dive-bombed Dudley reducing his Life Points to 0.

 **(Dudley: 0, Hadrian: 4000)**

Dudley chuckled as he deactivated his Duel Disk "Damn Brother, you've gotten good" Harry chuckled "You should know, you taught me" the two shared and chuckled before saying goodbye to their friends as they had to go home, the two laughed and joked for a bit pretending to be heroes and warriors before sitting next to Mirage. Dudley looked at Mirage "What a poor car, the old owner must have been drunk" Harry looked at him in shock "You can see the car?" Dudley frowned and nodded "Yeah, of course, its right there, was I not supposed to?" "Dudley, I have the car under the most potent type of not-notice-me charms and Wards, not even squibs can see through them, that means you have magic…but why hasn't it shown? Unless…".

Dudley looked at harry worriedly as his expression seemed to darken "Harry, Bro, what is it?" "Its quite possible that someone has put a block on your magic" Dudley nodded "We'll go to that bank of yours, Gringotts about that later, now why have you hidden this car so thoroughly?" Hadrian looked at Mirage then back to Dudley "Duds, what I'm about to tell you cannot be spoken of, it could be life or death, do you understand?" Dudley nodded, and Harry sighed "Mirage, transform" the familiar sound of metal screeching and the thrumming noise as Mirage went from car form to robot form, Dudley recoiled slightly as he stared at Mirage "Damn".

Dudley was about to speak when Mirage's arm transformed into a cannon "Kid, the temperature has dropped for degrees and the source is coming from two beings closing in on this location" Hadrian jumped to his feet "Dudley get behind me" "Why? What's coming?" "Dementorssss" Harry hissed as he, Dudley and Mirage saw the two cloaked demons floating towards them, Hadrian thought of his brother and the Weasleys and his parents in the mirror "Expecto Patronum" the spell was cast but instead of the usual stag, it came out as a Basilisk, as the basilisk soared it became coated in a golden glow, it slammed into the first Dementor which burst into flames before being reduced to ash, it then bit the second dementor in half and both halves reduced to ash as well, it then vanished.

 _ **By Tekuya Vermilion**_


	3. Chapter 3: To Gringotts We Go

Hadrian turned to Mirage "We need to get to King Crossing, can you drive us there?" Mirage nodded "I can, but I will be changing forms along the way" "What do you mean?" "I mean since I will no longer be in a Junkyard, I can become a newer model of car" "You can do that?" "Yep" "Damn that's cool" "Indeed Kid, but it will be a bit of a bumpy ride when I'm doing it" Hadrian turned to Dudley "What do you think? Shall we go along?" "Damn right, Dad saw this cool fucking car in the car shop a couple of days ago, he knew he couldn't afford it, so he grumbled and carried on" Hadrian grinned "What do you think Mirage? Sound good?" Mirage smirked "Damn right" he then transformed back into a car and opened his doors, Hadrian and Dudley climbed in and the drove out of the Junkyard.

Along the way they saw a trail of soulless bodies, the saw the boys that they were hanging out with and the only reason Dudley didn't stop was due to his memory of Harry telling him about the Dementors, they went past private drive and noticed Vernon and Petunia lying on the ground like the rest. Hadrian and Dudley wept for the little bit of Family they had had as the rolled up in front of the car shop, Mirage asked Dudley which car he was on about and Dudley pointed to the Blue and Sliver Jaguar Type-E, a light appeared from Mirage and scanned the car, Mirage then changed into the car with the boys sat in the seats, they then took off towards Kings Crossing.

As they arrived on Kings Crossing, Mirage parked and opened his doors, Hadrian and Dudley got out of him and looked at the Leaky Cauldron, Hadrian turned to Mirage "Have a drive around for a while, I expect they'll need us for a few hours at least" Mirage beeped in response "Keep your mobile on" "Will do" Mirage drove off as Hadrian and Dudley walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

(The Leaky Cauldron)

Harry and Dudley walked into the pub and walked over to the bar where Tom was cleaning a glass, he looked up and smiled "Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" he turned to Dudley and went to pull his Wand when Harry lifted his hand "Stop Tom, Dudley is my cousin who has several magical blocks on him, we are going to get them removed" Tom nodded "Well I guess you'll be going into the alley then?" "Aye, set us up whatever is on the menu and a couple of Butterbeers for about three hours from now will ya?" Tom nodded "Will do Mr Potter, have a good day" "You as well Tom" Harry and Dudley then went to the opening to Diagon.

(Diagon Alley)

Hadrian walked Dudley through the alley pointing out all of the shops, he then directed him to the Bank, Hadrian then bowed to the Goblins at the door, Dudley followed his example, the Goblins looked stunned before returning the bow, Hadrian and Dudley then entered the bank.

(Gringotts-Main Room)

Hadrian walked over to one of the tellers, with Dudley walking behind him, and began speaking in Gobblygurk, the main language of the Goblins _{"Take us to the Potter Account Manager before I cut you down and find someone who will do as I ask"}_ silence reigned in the bank as all of the Goblins looked at Harry in shock, the teller then spoke _{I am unarmed, surely you wouldn't attack an unarmed civilian?}_ _{No Goblin is unarmed, unless your mother found you unworthy to wrap your new-born fingers around your first dagger}_ that got the Goblin moving "Follow me" Hadrian and Dudley followed him as the other Goblins looked on in awe, only proud friends of the Goblin empire new of the tradition of the First Strike.

(Gringotts-Account Manager Goldtooth's Office)

Account Manager Goldtooth looked up as Hadrian and Dudley walked into the office "What can I do for you Lord Potter?" _{I want to know how much of my profit you are trimming off the top as you gain?}_ Goldtooth looked shocked for a second before he figured out what was going on _{If you cared what your account was like, you would have asked your magical guardian for updates}_ _{My magical guardian is an old man to busy sucking on the teat of a three-legged goat to care about my accounts}_ Goldtooth raised his hands in a well there you go then gesture as the two shared a laugh.

"Enough to make a younger Goblin cry, how are you Lord Potter?" Hadrian sat in the seat and conjured one for Dudley "Not bad Sir and please call me Harry" "Then you must call me Goldtooth" Hadrian nodded "Then I'd like 2 Inheritance sheets, one for myself and one for my cousin" Goldtooth nodded and pulled out the two sheets, he went to hand Harry the ritual knife when Harry pulled one out of his pocket, he handed it to Dudley instead, Harry cut his finger and let the blood fall onto the sheet as his finger healed itself, Dudley followed his example, the sheets glowed as writing flowed down them.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-156**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mother: Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Charlus Ignotus Potter (Deceased), Henry Evans nee Smith (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Dorea Circe Potter nee Black (Deceased), Rose Amanda Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Cyrus Greengrass and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis and Minerva Mcgonagall (Memory Altered)**_

 _ **Sister: Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Sister: Luna Pandora Lovegood/Rowena Raina Ravenclaw (Adopted by Blood and Magic in past life)**_

 _ **Brother: Neville Francis Longbottom/Godric Gasparde Gryffindor (Adopted by Blood and Magic in past life)**_

 _ **Cousin: Dudley Dursley (Atlas Regulus Black)**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Salazar Solstice Slytherin**_

 _ **Magical Core: 90% Power block (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Malnutrition (The Dursleys)**_

 _ **Abused (Emotional, Psychical, Verbal-The Dursleys)**_

 _ **Loyalty charms (Keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Weasley)**_

 _ **Love Potion (Keyed to Ginevra Weasley)**_

 _ **Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Animagus Forms: 100% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Parseltongue; 99% Blocked-activates reactively (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Solar Phoenix 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Potter (Paternal)**_

 _ **Peverell (Paternal)**_

 _ **Slytherin (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Black (Godfather, Secondary Heirship)**_

 _ **Gryffindor (Paternal, Secondary Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Potter: Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Vermilion**_

 _ **Peverell: Pendragon, Emerys, Le Fey, Dragneel**_

 _ **Slytherin: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Achnadin**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Potter Vault: 123,847,787 Galleons, 325, 757, 957 Sickles and 747, 836, 937 Knuts**_

 _ **Peverell Vault: 435, 766, 575 Galleons, 647, 654, 857 Sickles and 936, 476, 464 Knuts**_

 _ **Black: 143, 756, 374 Galleons, 385, 586, 428 Sickles and 385, 586, 438 Knuts**_

 _ **Slytherin Vault: 997, 947, 687, 567, 786 Galleons, 959, 985, 486, 485, 486 Sickles and 999, 595, 568, 385, 475 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount:**_

 _ **Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)**_

 _ **Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland**_

 _ **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

 _ **Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, California/ ¼ Hogwarts, Scotland**_

Hadrian nodded expecting this and Handed it to Goldtooth who's eyes widened _{I apologise my Lord, this is above me, I'll go and get my superior}_ Harry chuckled as Goldtooth ran out of the office, he was sure that the Goblin didn't even realise that he had slipped into his natural language, he then leaned over and looked at Dudley's test.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Dudley Dursley (Atlas Regulus Black)**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-15**_

 _ **Mentally-156**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Mother: Marlene McKinnon (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Orion Abraxsus Black (Deceased), Arthur McKinnon (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Walburga Morgana Black nee Nott (Deceased), Maria McKinnon nee Lestrange (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Remus John Lupin (Werewolf), Cyrus Greengrass and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis and Minerva Mcgonagall (Memory Altered)**_

 _ **Cousin: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Magical Core: 99% Power block (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Fattening Curse (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Gluttony Curse (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Animagus Forms: 100% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Earth Dragon 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **McKinnon (Maternal)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Black (Father)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Black: Davis, Zabani, Malfoy, Nott, Potter**_

 _ **Marriage Contracts:**_

 _ **Greengrass: Luna Pandora Lovegood/Rowena Raina Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **McKinnon Vault: 118,887,387 Galleons, 335, 787, 657 Sickles and 447, 886, 987 Knuts**_

 _ **Black: 143, 756, 374 Galleons, 385, 586, 428 Sickles and 385, 586, 438 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 262, 643, 761 Galleons, 721, 374, 085 Sickles and 833, 473, 425 Knuts**_

 _ **McKinnon: McKinnon Manor, Yorkshire**_

 _ **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

Harry whistled "Damn Duds or should I call you Atlas, Dumblecock has done a number on you mate" Atlas nodded. They were disturbed when Goldtooth walked in with a more official looking Goblin and a teen girl the same age as Harry, she stood at 5'2 Feet, had dark purple hair and glowing ruby red eyes, she looked over at the two of them with a stoic face, Harry's brow furrowed "You're a Slytherin, my year…Queen of the Dark Sect, shares the title of Ice Queens of Slytherin with Daphne Greengrass…A…Azarath, your Venus Azarath".

Venus rolled her eyes "Congratulations Potter, you know your Slytherin class mates, do you want a sweet?" she asked sarcastically, Hadrian smirked "Hmm maybe, but I'd like to ask you a question first" Venus looked at him confusion flashing in her eyes "Yes?" "What type of sweet are you?" her eyes widened, and her cheeks went pink "WHAT?" Harry chuckled "Just kidding, it's a pleasure to meet you miss Azarath" Atlas chuckled. Venus shook her head as the blush faded "Who's your friend Potter?" Atlas coughed slightly before nodding to her "Hello Miss Azarath, my name is Atlas, Atlas Black" her eyes widened as Harry chuckled.

A couch had them turning to the Goblins who looked mildly amused "Can't stop yourself can you my Lord?" Harry chuckled "What can I say, teasing is fun" Venus rolled her eyes and Atlas chuckled "Allow me to introduce Lord Ragnok the third, leader of the Goblin Empire" Hadrian stood up with a smile and walked over to Ragnok who smiled back, Hadrian pulled him into a Warrior's hug before pulling back "Ah Ragnok, I remember helping the first of your line when he started up this bank" Atlas and Venus looked confused as Ragnok laughed "Indeed young Slytherin, we have been awaiting yours and the others arrivals, I have to ask about the other three".

Hadrian smiled "I have already awoken my Sister, I will be awakening my Brother this year…Helga, I don't know, I haven't found her, I have been informed that she is with us in the school, but I haven't found her" Ragnok nodded and patted Hadrian on the shoulder reading the pain in his voice. Venus looked at Harry in confusion due to the pain in his tone, Atlas looked at Harry's inheritance sheet for a second before it clicked "She is your lover" Harry turned to him and nodded, he then turned back to Ragnok "I'll bring my Sister and my Brother at the same time, right now I need to take up my Lordships" Ragnok nodded and pulled out a small ornament, he enlarged it to reveal that it was a ritual bowl, Harry summoned his Ritual knife and cut his hand, he let the blood spill into the bowl as he chanted.

"I Salazar Solstice Slytherin" a gasp was heard "Do here, this day, take up the mantle of Lord Slytherin as it my right by Blood, Will and Magic. I do so swear to uphold my honour. So I say, so I swear, so mote it be." He looked down at the ring that appeared on his finger and looked back up at everyone including the now shocked looking Venus "This is gonna hurt" he body started convulsing as the blocks were torn apart and his magic set free, a vibrant aura, the colour of the killing curse, enveloped Harry. As the aura receded inside him, he felt his personal Wand and Battle Staff, his sword, which was still strapped to his back, sung with joy, he then looked up at all of the shocked faces, his eyes still glowing with power "What a kick" then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

 _ **By Tekuya Vermilion**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar and 2 Wands

(Gringotts-Goldtooth's Office-Half an Hour Later)

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up "Enjoy your nap?" within a second Harry had his Wand in his hand and was pointing it at Venus who was sat that looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he blushed slightly and put his Wand away, Venus smirked "So do you go to use your Wand on every girl or am I just a special case" Harry rolled his eyes and looked around the room, Ragnok was watching with amusement but he couldn't find Atlas or Goldtooth "Where is Dud…Atlas? gonna have to get used to using his actual name" "Lord McKinnon is getting his blocks destroyed, we are just trying to figure out a way to contact Lord Black" Harry waved him off "I'll sort that out, I was planning on dragging Siri round anyways".

Ragnok nodded as Venus blinked "Wait…you're in contact with Black? Didn't he want to kill you?" Harry shook his head "He wouldn't try to kill me, and he didn't betray my parents, his Godfather oath would have killed him if he had" Venus just sat there thinking it over when Harry clicked his fingers "I knew I forgot something, Dobby" the energetic House Elf popped in with a sherlock homes costume on with a muggle pipe, blowing out bubbles "What can Dobby do for you Master Harazar?" Harry snorted as Venus seemed to have a brain crash "Can you bring me the trunk with Slinky's remains in it?" Dobby nodded and popped out, Atlas came back into the room at the same time as Dobby popping back in "Here you are Master Harazar, if there anything else?" "No Dobby, you did good buddy" Dobby nodded and popped away as Harry muttered "If he starts calling me Sarry, I'm taking away his toys".

Atlas spoke up "Harry, who was the energetic little…fellow?" "That was Dobby, my house elf, I freed him at the end of my second year and he has been working for me since" Harry then turned to Ragnok "Here are the remains of one of my Basilisks, Slinky the one I had guarding Hogwarts, I want 30% of the overall profit from it and Gringotts can have 50% as a token of friendship, the other twenty goes to the victims of the Basilisk" Ragnok nodded with glee on his face "Of course Salazar, would you like to go to your vault?" Harry nodded, he motioned for Atlas to follow.

He then turned to Venus "Would you like to come?" Venus blinked "You want me to come with you?" "Yes, but that is for the bed room" Venus blushed, and Harry smirked "Just kidding, but yes, it will help to say that you are under the protection of the Lord Slytherin" Venus nodded and walked to his side, Harry then facepalmed "I forgot, the other two Lordships, I Hadrian James Potter, Do here, this day, take up the mantle of Lord Potter as it my right by Blood, Will and Magic. I do so swear to uphold my honour. So I say, so I swear, so mote it be." The Potter ring appeared on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter, Do here, this day, take up the mantle of Lord Peverell as it my right by Blood, Will and Magic. I do so swear to uphold my honour. So I say, so I swear, so mote it be." The Peverell ring appeared on his finger, the three rings then merged to show the Slytherin ring only, they all then left the office.

(The Slytherin Vault)

As the group got out of the cart, Hadrian put his hand to the side of him in front of them "Stay here for a second" he walked forward towards the pool of water, a few moments later the head of a giant serpent with a fin along its back shot up from the pool, it looked down at them _~Who are you to come here? To the Vault of Salazar Slytherin~ ~Hello Spike~_ the serpent looked at the human in front of it for a few moments before it sensed the familiar aura _~Salazar?~_ Hadrian nodded _~do you still remember the way to the Black Lake Old Friend? I'd like you there~_ Spike nodded his head, not unlike an eager puppy before submerging.

Harry turned back to the group who were looking at him with awe "Well come on then" they rushed forward as Ragnok spoke "my Lord, can all parselmouths do that?" "No my friend, some can only speak to snakes, I on the other hand can speak to any form of reptile" Harry walked to the door and placed his hand on it _~Open for Salazar Slytherin, your Liege Lord~_ the door seemed to melt out of existence and the teens entered the vault.

Harry, Atlas and Venus looked around the room in awe before Harry felt the tug on his magic, he walked over to one of the tables with a smile and picked up Salazar's Wand, it was 13 ¼ Inches blackthorn wood with a basilisk tooth core, he placed it in its Basilisk hide holster and attached it to his wrist, he then walked over to his Pitch Black Basilisk Hide Armour, he looked at the other two teens "Venus" she turned to him "Yes" "I would ask that you turn around and not look until I tell you" she tilted her head in confusion until she saw the armour, her eyes widened and she blushed, she quickly turned around.

Harry smirked and turned around, he stripped down and put the armour on, the armour shrank until the was like a skin-tight suit, he then put his clothes back on. He looked around for a minute before noticing his familiar in the corner, he walked over smiling until he saw the crimson three-headed reptile next to her "Moirai, time to return you to your mistress" he walked over and reached down, he picked up his familiar "Time to wake up Esmeralda" the basilisk blinked sleepily and looked up at Harry _~my Bonded, is that you~_ Harry gave her his familiar lopsided grin _~Hello Esmeralda. It has been a long, long time, my little one. But I am back now, and I need you more than ever~_.

The Basilisk slithered up his arm to curl around his neck in a loving embrace. Their connection reconnected and shared more information than he would have normally been happy to share. _~You_ _ **Do**_ _need me, my Bonded! It is time for the serpent to strike back~_ Harry nodded before looking at Moirai _~do you mind if we take Moirai with us? I'll be returning her to Rowena~_ Esmeralda nodded, and Hadrian picked the Runespoor up, he allowed his Familiar to explain it to the three-headed serpent as he always got a headache talking to Moirai. The three teens walked out of the vault, Harry looked like the true reincarnation of the Lord Slytherin and the image reminded Ragnok of the olden times.

The Goblin had been raised on the stories of the Serpent Lord who stood back-to-back with Goblins and his friends stopping Wizards from destroying Goblin homes. Although the boy in front of him was only 14 coming 15, he carried himself like a master of war, and Ragnok felt his blood stirring at the sight. Harry turned to Ragnok "Ragnok, there is something I need to inform you of, during my second year, I faced a soul shard of Tom Riddle" the two Goblins growled and Ragnok exploded into a rant about Tom Riddles uselessness in Life, Love and ability to go to the toilet whilst they were on their way back up to the surface.

Goldtooth spoke up "I assume my lord you believe one to be in our bank" "The diary that held the soul shard was slipped to a student by Lucius Malfoy" Harry shrugged as though to say 'take that for what it is worth' the Goblins followed his thinking easily "I promise you, Gringotts will search through every vault to find out if one is here" the Goblin frowned "Do not feel guilty for your late notice, you haven't been in here without an adult until today and with everything we have done today, it was to be expected.

(Gringotts-Main Hall)

Hadrian was talking to the others when the imperial death march started playing from his pocket, everyone in the room looked at him as he pulled the phone out of his pocket "Crap, it's been three hours" he answered the phone "Where are you?" the deep voice bounced around the room as Harry and Atlas winced "We'll be there in about 35 minutes, it took longer than anticipated, and we haven't eaten yet" "Fine, I'll drive for a bit longer" and the phone cut off. Atlas turned to Harry "We are in so much trouble" Harry nodded as he put his phone away, Venus looked at in incredulously "I didn't think muggle items worked here" Harry shook his head "That is due to a ward that wizards created to keep themselves ignorant to mundane devices, I craved a runic segment onto the back of the phone to stop the ward from affecting it" she nodded "Come, have dinner with us, then you can be on your way" Venus nodded and they headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

(The leaky Cauldron-Half an hour later)

Harry and Atlas stood next to Venus by the fireplace "Thank you for inviting me to dinner, it was most enjoyable, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts" Harry shook his head and leaned next to her ear, he whispered something into her ear and she looked at him with wide eyes, she nodded and grabbed the Floo powder, she climbed into the fireplace "The Tower" and she threw the powder down and Flooed out. Atlas raised an eyebrow "What did you tell her?" "The Floo password form my manor, that is where we are going" the two walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and got into Mirages Alt form.

Mirage's optics appeared where the radio would normally be "So did you have fun?" "Aye it was good, we made a new friend and ally, and recreated the bond between my past life's old friends and allies" "So here are we going?" Hadrian put his hand onto Mirage's wheel and poured his magic into him sending the information along with it "Ah, okay, It'll take a few hours to get there, you two had best get some recharge in" Hadrian nodded "Don't worry Atlas, as soon as we get to the manor, I'll make you a Wand" and with that the two drifted off to sleep as Mirage drove.

 _ **By Tekuya Vermilion**_


	5. Chapter 5: Letters and Visitors

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Dear Sirius,

I hope you are keeping out of trouble, either that are Professor Lupin is keeping you out of trouble. Either way I am fine, I and Dudley have made up and we solemnly swear that we are up to no good. Have a good rest of the Summer.

Harry

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before Sirius placed his Wand against the Letter "Mischief Managed" the letter completely changed, he and Remus read the new letter.

Dear Padfoot and Moony,

I and Dudley have moved to a new home as Dementors attacked Little Whining whilst we were out. We're fine, we're safe but we want you and Moony to come and live here pads, now get your butt moving to the Floo, the password is Basilisk Den, hope to see you soon.

Prongslet and Dudley

P.S-This letter will reduce itself to ash after 20 seconds of being changed, I added ten seconds so poor Padfoot could read the entire thing without it burning up on him.

Sirius blinked and chuckled "Cheeky bugger, shall we?" Remus nodded, the looked as the other order members walked into the kitchen, they then went to the fireplace and Flooed out.

(Ottery St. Catchpole)

Dear Sister of my heart,

I have finally been to Gringotts and got myself sorted, I and my cousin are living at Slytherin Manor, I'd like for you to join us as I have a present for you. Get your butt over here Ro. The Password is still Basilisk Den and burn this letter will ya.

Salazar

Luna chuckled at the letter and burned it before walking into the house, she saw her Dad sat writing "Daddy, I'm going to Harry's house, I'll be back tomorrow" "Okay Pumpkin" Luna then Flooed out.

(Slytherin Manor)

Sirius and Remus stepped out of the Floo to see Harry stood next to a boy that looked very much like a younger Sirius "Pup?" the two turned to him, harry rushed over "Padfoot, Moony" and gave them a hug each, the two smiled at him before turning to the other boy who was watching nervously "Hey Pup, who's your friend?" Harry smiled and walked back over to Atlas "Allow me to introduce my cousin Dudley" Sirius blinked "He is a lot thinner and a lot more like me than I remember" Atlas snorted "That is my adopted name, I was given to the Dursleys and their memories were altered, I then had tons of magic blocks placed in me" "So who are you then?" "I am Atlas Regulus Black, son of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon".

Just as one of them was about to speak the Floo activated "Salazar, are you here?" Harry smiled warmly "Over here Ro" Luna turned to him and squealed, she rushed over and threw herself into his open arms, he then twirled around "Hello Sister" Atlas coughed bringing their attention back to the other three "So, this is Rowena?" Harry grinned "Indeed, but do you know who else she is?" Atlas thought on it for a second before remembering what it said on his Inheritance Sheet "No way" Harry turned to Luna "Ro, allow me to introduce Atlas Regulus Black" Luna's eyes widened even more as she looked back at him.

Sirius finally managed to pull himself together "But…But your dead, you died when Voldemort killed your mother" Atlas shook his head "I was placed with the Dursleys, likely sometime before or after Mum's death". Sirius rushed over and pulled him into a hug, Atlas hugged him back "My son, my baby boy" "Dad" Remus smiled as he watched them, a sense of longing pasted over him, Harry came up to his side "So Remus, any hidden children from you that we should know about?" Remus chuckled "There was only one time I ever slept with a woman without protection, woke up the next morning with a major hangover, it was your dad's idea, we went to a muggle pub" Harry chuckled as the two of them plus Luna watched the Father-Son reunion.

After about ten minutes all five of them were sat on two couches "So why were you two calling each other Salazar and Rowena?" Harry sat up and smirked "Padfoot, Moony, have you heard of Reincarnation?" Remus frowned as Sirius looked confused "Well yeah, it a myth about powerful wizards being so powerful that their souls and magic cores passed onto someone who is their descendent, why?" Remus's eyes widened in realisation "Oh no" Harry smirked "And Moony's got it" Remus looked at him "But-but Salazar Slytherin, how?" Harry smiled sadly "Salazar's childhood was practically identical to mine, so it just seemed to fit" he raised his hand and showed them the Slytherin ring.

As the adults were contemplating this the Floo activated and Venus came through, she looked over at them all and grinned sheepishly "Is this a bad time?" Harry grinned at her "Not at all Venus, come on in, Venus you already now Atlas but let me introduce my Godfather Sirius Black" "Yo" "My Sister Luna" "Charmed to meet you" "And my honorary Uncle Remus Lupin" her eyes narrowed slightly at Remus's name but otherwise she didn't react, Luna noticed it but keep her mouth shut "It's a pleasure to meet you again, you were in Slytherin correct? one of my best students" she nodded and smiled at them all "It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Venus".

 _ **By Tekuya Vermilion**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Brother in Need

(Diagon Alley-One Week Later)

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley after collecting the sleeping portrait of his parents when he saw Neville being berated rather loudly in the middle of Diagon Alley, he decided to intervene as it was causing his blood to boil, he walked directly in the middle of them and patted Neville on the shoulder "Hey Nev, how is your summer going?" "Excuse me _Little Boy_ but we were having a private conversation" Harry turned to her, his eyes glowing with power and a scowl on his face "Actually Dowager Lady Longbottom, you were in the middle of publicly down dressing the Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom" he addressed her in his 'I am higher on the food chain than you' voice "Now as his mother was one of my godparents, and the alliance between our families, Neville is virtually my blood brother, now I want you to go home and think about the way you have been treating your Grandson, think if it is acceptable of a woman of your position and finally think about what Lady and Lord Longbottom would think of your behaviour towards their son".

The verbal slaps just keep coming as both Longbottoms paled at the mention of Neville's parents "On the other hand, I will help Neville with his shopping, I will keep an eye on him to see if your attitude improves towards him" Harry's scowl turned into a viscous smile "And if it doesn't I will take Scion Longbottom as a vassal of the Potter House until he is ready and able to take up his Lordship. Is that Understood?" Dowager Lady Longbottom, the Dragon Lady, who stood down Politicians, Dark Lords and Death Eaters without blinking took 3 steps back from this boy and nodded, she looked over his shoulder at Neville with tearful eyes before apparating away.

Harry looked at all of the people who had stopped to look and watch and snapped "Get back to your shopping" everyone rushed back to what they were doing, afraid to upset the boy after that display, the rush of wind circling him helped slightly, Harry then turned to Neville "You alright mate?" Neville blinked at him "D-Did you really mean all of that?" "I did, you're my brother, I'm not going to let anyone treat you like that, now let's get your shopping done".

After about half an hour they were done and sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour eating when Harry noticed Neville's Wand "Damn Neville, you've certainly put that thing through its paces huh?" Neville looked at it "no, it's my Dad's Wand, Gran said it was good enough for me" a whole filter a emotions flowed over Harry's face as Neville saw what his Gran had, this was the boy who allowed his confidence, which had previously been destroyed by the Longbottoms, to rebloom and soar "come on Nev, Mr Fortescue, can you look after these, we missed something" "Alright Harry" the shop owner put them under a preservation charm and a not-notice-me charm.

Harry and Neville rushed into Ollivanders "Garrick, Garrick come out here you old bastard" Ollivander walked out from behind a shelf "Mr Potter behave yours…" Ollivander stopped and looked at him as he smirked, Garrick Ollivander had been cursed with immortality so long as he keep creating Wands, the founders had made Wards over his shop which made everyone think that all of the Ollivander males looked the same so no one suspected foul play "Sa…Mr Potter, you've changed and you Mr Longbottom are two years late" Harry patted Neville on the shoulder "my Brother here is an expert in Herbology and with the right Wand, he be absolutely brilliant and Battle magics".

Ollivander took a second to get the hint and stared at Neville deeply for a second before smiling at the hint of Godric's magic, Neville on the other hand looked completely shocked that Harry would say something like that "Be that as it may, he is still needs a Wand" Harry turned to Neville "It's the Wand that choses the Wizard mate, unless the Wizard specifically crafts the Wand for that person or themselves" Ollivander nodded as he handed Neville a Wand "Go on, give it a wave" Neville wave the Wand and a vase shatter. This continued for several minutes with the results becoming more disastrous each time, Harry just looked amused by the whole thing and Ollivander was brimming with excitement, it took another few tries, and a hole in the roof, but finally Neville's Wand released the Bonded sparks.

Ollivander was practically jumping for joy "11 ¾ inches, cherry wood with a unicorn tail hair freely given, a perfect match, though I dare say you would have also done brilliantly with a heartstring" Harry chuckled as Godric's own wand was Cherry and Red Wood, 12 ¼ inches with a Hungarian Horntail Heartstring "Time to go finish our ice cream, what do you say Brother?" Neville looked up from admiring his Wand with awe, he nodded "I think that would be a wise thing to do my Friend, let's go eat" and with that the two boys when to eat Ice Cream as Neville's confidence continued to grow second only to his loyalty to Harry.

 _ **By Tekuya Vermilion**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Hogwarts Express

(Platform 9 & ¾)

Harry, Atlas, Luna and Neville all Flooed onto the platform half an hour before the train was to set off, the four found an empty compartment and Hadrian expanded it to hopefully fit all of the people he was expecting. After about 5 minutes of them talking Venus walked opened the door, she looked at them for a moment before dropping her Ice Queen mask and smiling "Do you mind if I join you?" Harry grinned "Not at all, you're more than welcome, we were just about to do a couple of Duel Monster Duels, care to join us?" Venus smirked and pulled out her Duel Deck and Duel Disk "If you can get it to stay working" Harry grinned and carved the necessary Runic Segment into the Duel Disk as he had done with the others.

Harry grinned "So who wants to start us off?" Atlas smirked "I'm game, but to be honest Harry, I want to duel someone who is not you, given that we've been Dueling against each other every summer since 1992" Harry smiled "No worries mate, what about you Neville, you want to face off against Atlas?" Neville smiled "Gryffindors charge ahead mate, bring it" both Atlas and Neville activated their Duel Disks "Let's DUEL".

 **(Atlas: 8000, Neville: 8000)**

Atlas went first "I activate the Field Spell _**Marvel-Pop's Barbershop**_ , and when this card is activated, I can add 1 _**Marvel**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Marvel-The Phoenix Force**_ , next I use my Scale 2 _**Marvel-Spider Man (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1200)**_ and my Scale 8 _**Marvel-Spider Gwen (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 8, Level 3, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:1100)**_ to set my Pendulum Scale, Now I Pendulum Summon _**Marvel-Jessica Jones (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 8, Level 6, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:1800)**_ ".

"Next I will activate her effect, by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Marvel-The Hand**_ was sent to the Graveyard "And that has an effect too, you take 400 damage for each _**Marvel**_ card in my Graveyard with a different name".

 **(Atlas: 8000, Neville: 7600)**

"Now as I was saying, by sending that card, I can now discard 1 random card from your Hand, and I chose the one closest to your Deck" _**Veg Army-Garlic**_ was discarded "And with that I will End my turn, your move Neville".

Neville drew his card "So we are starting off slow huh? Fair enough, I start my turn off by playing my _**Veg Army-Monster Greenhouse**_ Field Spell, this allows me to add 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Veg Army-Carnivorous Strawberry (Tuner, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1200)**_ , Next I activate the Continuous Spell Card _**Veg Army-Deadly Salad Bowl**_ , and when this card is activated, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Veg Army-Devil Commander Jalapeno (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:300)**_."

Neville grinned at his holographic monsters "Now when my Jalapeno appears on the Field, I can Special Summon another Plant-Type Monster from my Deck, as long as it's ATK is less than his ATK, so I'll Special Summon _**Veg Army-Monster Cherries (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:1000)**_ ".

(Outside of the Duel)

Hermione walked into the compartment and sat down, she watched the Duel with curiosity "This is much more interesting than most of the Duels I have seen" Venus nodded "It is interesting, and they aren't making too many big moves so that the Duel lasts longer". Hermione turned to Venus who was watching the Duel whilst leaning slightly against Harry "I don't think we have been introduced, I'm Hermione Granger" Venus smirked at her "I know, we share Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, I'm Venus Azarath" Hermione gasped "I know you, you were the one whose Runic Segment showed images of a Person's possible future as you had mixed both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy".

Venus blushed as all of the people in the room looked at her in a little bit of awe "Yes, and you were the one who created the spell that cleans your breath and teeth" Harry turns to Hermione "You made that spell? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione blushed "I didn't think you would have trusted it if I had told you" Harry scoffed "I would have trusted it and used it more, you have never once let me down" Hermione looked at the Duelists "So who is Dueling Neville?" "That's Atlas or as you used to know him, Dudley Dursley" Hermione looked at the boy in shock before turning back to Harry "Are you serious?".

Harry grinned "Nope, that's my Godfather and his Dad" Hermione stopped dead, she then turned to Atlas and looked over him before sighing "Only your luck could lead to this" Harry grinned at her then let his head tilt so that it landed on top of Venus's, which was laying on his shoulder, and turned to watch the Duel, the others followed his example.

(Back to the Duel)

"Next I Normal Summon my _**Veg Army-Carnivorous Strawberry**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Veg Army-Carrot Soldier (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ , now I Tune my Level 3 _**Veg Army-Monster Cherries**_ with my Level 3 _**Carnivorous Strawberry**_ , Queen of the Roses, who whips through her opponents with deadly precision, Rise from your garden to defend those in your care, I Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Queen of Thorns (Synchro, Level 6, Light Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:1800)**_ and place her in defence mode".

"Thanks to my Continuous Spell, I gain Life points equal to half of the ATK of each Plant-Type Monster Banished, and my Continuous Spell Banishes all Monsters that would be sent to the Graveyard, my Monsters combined ATK's are 2700, so I gain 1350 Life Points".

 **(Atlas: 8000, Neville: 8950)**

"Then I use my two Level 4 Monsters to Construct the Overlay Network, Ship that sails through the seas, black as the night and under the symbol of harvest, return to port and destroy all those who stand in your path, I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Number 50: Black Ship of Corn (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:1500)**_ in defence mode and with that I will end my turn, go for it Atlas".

Atlas smirked "Righto Nev old chap, I draw" he drew his card "First, I Normal Summon _**Marvel-White Tiger (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ and when she is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Marvel**_ Tuner Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Marvel-Spiderman**_ "

"Not so fast, thanks to my _**Queen of Thorns**_ , you must pay 1000 Life Points for each Monster you Normal or Special Summon that isn't a Plant-Type Monster"

 **(Atlas: 6000, Neville: 8950)**

"Now I activate my _**Marvel-Jessica Jones**_ 's ability, by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Marvel-Spider Gwen**_ was banished instead "I can send 1 card from your Hand to the Graveyard" _**Veg Army-Carrot Soldier**_ was banished instead.

"Next, I activate the effect of my _**Marvel-White Tiger**_ , by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Marvel-Misty Knight (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 5, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:1900)**_ was banished instead "Then I can target 1 of your Monster and shuffle it into your Deck, so goodbye _**Queen of Thorns**_ " _**Queen of Thorns**_ was returned to the Extra Deck "next I activate my Tuner Monsters effect, by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Marvel-The Hand**_ was banished instead "I can then decrease the Level of 1 _**Marvel**_ Monster I control, by 1 and I chose _**Marvel-Jessica Jones**_ ".

"Now I tune my Level 5 _**Marvel-Jessica Jones**_ with my Level 4 _**Marvel-Spiderman**_ , Warrior of Kun-Lun, Leader of the Defenders, Wielder of Chi energy, I beckon you to my side, crush all those who follow the forces of Evil, I Synchro Summon, Level 9, _**Marvel-Iron Fist (Synchro, Level 9, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:3000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I'm allowed to add 1 _**Marvel-Spiderman, Marvel-Misty Knight, Marvel-White Tiger**_ or _**Marvel-Emma Frost (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 7, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Marvel-Emma Frost**_ ".

"Now this is where things get interesting, I activate the Spell Card _**Marvel-The Phoenix Force**_ , by Banishing the _**Marvel-Emma Frost**_ from my Hand and paying half my Life Points".

 **(Atlas: 3000, Neville: 8950)**

"I can now Special Summon _**Marvel-**_ _**Emma Frost, the Phoenix Queen (Fusion, Level 10, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3600, DEF:3200)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, if my Life Points are below 4000, I gain 3000 Life Points".

 **(Atlas: 6000, Neville: 8950)**

"Ah but because you Summoned a Monster that wasn't a Plant-Type, you take 1000 Points of Damage".

 **(Atlas: 5000, Neville: 8950)**

"Damn that Monster, fine, Battle, Iron Fist will attack your _**Queen of Thorns**_ with Hyper Chi Punch" and because it destroyed your Monster, I can add 1 _**Marvel**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Marvel-Daredevil (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ , next he gets to attack you again, so say goodbye to 3700 Life Points thanks to my Field Spells effect" _**(Iron Fist-ATK:3700, DEF:3400, Emma-ATK:4000, DEF:3600, White Tiger-ATK:2000, DEF:1800)**_.

 **(Atlas: 5000, Neville: 5250)**

"Then I'll attack you with my _**Marvel-White Tiger**_ , and with that I will end my turn, make it a good one old chap, for it might be your last turn".

 **(Atlas: 5000, Neville: 3250)**

"Fair enough Atlas, I draw" Neville drew his card "First, I'll activate the Spell Card _**Veg Army-Herbal Remedy**_ , by banishing the top 3 cards of my Deck" _**Veg Army-Carrot Soldier**_ , _**Veg Army-Mastermind Broccoli (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1100)**_ and _**Veg Army-Evil Tomato (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1100)**_ were sent to the Banished Zone "Then I can Special Summon 1 Plant-Type Monster from my Banished Zone whose Level is equal to or less than the combined Levels of the Monsters just Banished and that is 11, so I Special Summon my _**Queen of Thorns**_ , then I take 1000 points of Damage because my Monster was Level/Rank 6 or higher".

 **(Atlas: 5000, Neville: 2250)**

"Then, for my next trick, by shuffling Monsters from both my Banished Zone and yours, I can Fusion Summon 1 _**Veg Army**_ Fusion Monster" "Say What?" "so I shuffle _**Veg Army-Carnivorous Strawberry**_ , _**Veg Army-Carrot Soldier**_ , _**Veg Army-Monster Cherries**_ and _**Veg Army-Devil Commander Jalapeno**_ from my Banished Zone and _**Marvel-Spider Gwen**_ and _**Marvel-Misty Knight**_ from your Banished zone into our respective Decks, Monster of Fruits and Veg, Defender of the Vicious Garden, rise from the greenery to slaughter those who dare to trespass here, I Fusion Summon, Level 9, _**Veg Army-Tyrant Salad Alien (Fusion, Level 9, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:2900)**_ and when he is Summoned, you take 400 Points of Damage for each Plant-type Monster in my Banished Zone".

 **(Atlas: 3800, Neville: 2250)**

"Next I activate the Field Spell _**Veg Army-Fields of Mutation**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Veg Army**_ card or Plant-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Veg Army-Garlic**_ , next I activate the Spell card _**Veg Army-Thyme**_ , this allows me to gain 600 Life Points for each Plant-Type Monster in my Banished Zone as long as my Life Points are under 3000, so that is 1800 extra".

 **(Atlas: 3800, Neville: 4050)**

"Now I activate my Field Spell's secondary effect, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type Monster from my Hand or Banished Zone, so I'll Special Summon _**Veg Army-Carrot Soldier**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Veg Army**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Veg Army-Carnivorous Strawberry**_. Next I Normal Summon _**Veg Army-Carnivorous Strawberry**_ , I'll then Tune my level 4 _**Veg Army-Carrot Soldier**_ with my Level 3 _**Veg Army-Carnivorous Strawberry**_ , Warrior of the Salad Army, who distracts those who attack us with feathers of fruit, I beckon thy to me, crush all those in your path, I Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Veg Army-Warrior Salad Peacock (Synchro, Level 7, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can add 1 Plant-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Veg Army-Devil Commander Jalapeno**_ ".

"Now I activate my new Synchro Monster's effect, by banishing the top 3 cards of my Deck" _**Veg Army-Mastermind Broccoli**_ , _**Veg Army-Evil Tomato**_ and _**Veg Army-Bouncer Brussle (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1400)**_ were Banished "Then I can Banish the top 3 cards of your Deck" _**Marvel-Elektra (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 8, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1500)**_ , _**Marvel-Silk (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 5, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:1500)**_ and _**Marvel-The Judas**_ were Banished.

"Now, because of my _**Veg Army-Warrior Salad Peacock**_ 's final effect to destroy all other Plant-Type Monsters I control during the End Phase, I have to finish this now, so by shuffling 3 Plant-Type Monsters from my Banished Zone into my Deck" _**Veg Army-Carnivorous Strawberry**_ , _**Veg Army-Carrot Soldier**_ and _**Veg Army-Mastermind Broccoli**_ were shuffled into Neville's Deck "And 1 Monster from your Banished Zone into your Deck" _**Marvel-Elektra**_ was shuffled into Atlas's Deck "I can Fusion Summon, Born of Fruits and Veg, Prowling the Gardens of Mutation, rise up from the fields and crush our enemies with your massive jaws, I Fusion Summon, Level 7, _**Veg Army-Tyrant Salad Shark (Fusion, Level 7, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:2900, DEF:2600)**_ ".

"And when this Monster is Summoned, I gain 600 Life Points for each Monster in my Banished Zone and that is 3 so another 1800 points for me".

 **(Atlas: 3800, Neville: 5850)**

"Now I equip my _**Veg Army-Tyrant Salad Alien**_ with the Equip Spell _**Veg Army-Garlic**_ and now I will attack your _**Marvel-Emma Frost, the Phoenix Queen**_ with my _**Veg Army-Tyrant Salad Alien**_ " "But my Monster is stronger than yours" "Ah but my Equip Spell makes your Monsters ATK and DEF half of what is was and my Field Spell gives my Monsters a 1000 ATK boost when Battling an Opponent's Monster _**(Veg Army-Tyrant Salad Alien-ATK:4300, Emma-ATK:2000)**_ so that is 2300 Life Points".

 **(Atlas: 1500, Neville: 5850)**

"Now my _**Veg Army-Tyrant Salad Shark**_ attacks your _**Marvel-White Tiger**_ ending the Duel".

 **(Atlas: 0, Neville: 5850)**

Neville and Atlas deactivated their Duel Disks and shook hands with a grin "That was brilliant" "Aye, I wasn't expecting a comeback of that magnitude" as someone else was about to speak, the compartment door opened and in walked three Slytherins, Harry looked at them and grinned "Hey Story, what's up? And hello Daphne, Tracy" Daphne and Tracy gave him a small smile as the compartment grew magically again, they sat down with Astoria as she grinned at Harry "Not too much Big Bro, what's been happening in here?".

"Not much. Just a few friendly Duels to pass the time" Tori nodded then looked at Venus who was leaning on Harry whilst watching them interact with curiosity "And, who won?" "Neville did, he beat Atlas" Harry turned and looked at Venus "Didn't you want to Duel?" Venus nodded and sat up "I'll Duel anyone who is willing" Tracy grinned "I'll take you on" the two took the positions as Atlas and Neville sat down "Let's DUEL".

 **(Tracy: 8000, Venus: 8000)**

"Seen as I am going first, I draw" Tracy drew a card "First I activate the Field Spell _**Aliens-AvP Pyramid**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Aliens**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Aliens-Xeno Fusion**_ , Next I Normal Summon _**Aliens-Dracosus (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Aliens**_ Monster from my Deck, so I Special Summon _**Aliens-Hantsu (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1400)**_ ".

"Now I activate the Spell card _**Xeno Fusion**_ , I use the two Monsters I control as my Fusion Materials, Hybrid of Planet Klendathu, Infected with the Xeno Virus, rise up and shred your enemies to pieces, I Fusion Summon, Level 8, _**Aliens-Xenorachnid (Fusion, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , next I activate the effect of my Field Spell allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Aliens**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll re-Special Summon _**Aliens-Hantsu**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Aliens**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll re-Special Summon _**Aliens-Dracosus**_ ".

"Now, I will activate the effect of my _**Aliens-Hantsu**_ , by targeting my _**Aliens-Xenorachnid**_ , you take half of its ATK points as Damage".

 **(Tracy: 8000, Venus: 6500)**

"Then I use my two Level 4 Monsters to Construct the Overlay Network, , reflexes of a cat, and acid blood, stake your enemies and take them down at lightning speeds, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Aliens-Xenomorph (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and with that I will end my turn, go ahead Venus".

Venus nodded and drew her card "I activate the Field Spell _**Cybertron-Autobot City**_ " Harry and Atlas turned and looked at the card with wide eyes "This allows me to add 1 Light Attribute _**Cybertron**_ Monster or 1 _**Cybertron**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add the Continuous Spell Card _**Cybertron-The Decagon**_ which I will then proceed to activate. When this card is activated I can add 1 Light Attribute _**Cybertron**_ Monster and 1 _**Cybertron**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Cybertron-Optimus Prime (Level 10, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3700, DEF:3200)**_ and _**Cybertron-Autobot Insignia**_ ".

"I then activate the Continuous Spell _**Cybertron-Autobot Insignia**_ , Now I Normal Summon _**Cybertron-Blaster (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 5, Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1500)**_ and when this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Cybertron**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon the Tuner Monster _**Cybertron-Wheelie (Tuner, Level 2, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:200)**_. Next I activate the effect of a Monster in my Hand, because I control a Level 4 or lower _**Cybertron**_ Monster that isn't this one, I can Special Summon _**Cybertron-Mirage (Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1200)**_ ".

Harry and Atlas both looked at the spitting image of Mirage in barely concealed shock, they then looked at each other and gave a slight nod, this girl needed to be watched carefully, Venus, Hermione and Daphne all noticed the looks and nod but didn't comment.

"Now I have the first pieces of my puzzle, I Tune my Level 4 _**Cybertron-Blaster**_ and my Level 4 _**Cybertron-Mirage**_ with my Level 2 _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ , Defender of the Omega Gate, Embodiment of the Omega Key, crush all those who would threaten Cybertron, I Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Cybertron-Omega Supreme (Synchro, level 10, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:3800)**_ and because _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ was used in the Synchro Summon of a Light Attribute Monster, that Monster gains 1000 ATK _**(Omega Supreme-ATK:4500, DEF:3800)**_. Next I activate the Spell card _**The Allspark**_ , this allows me to Discard 1 _**Cybertron**_ Monster" _**Cybertron-Arcee (Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ was discarded "Then I can draw 2 cards" Venus drew 2 cards.

"I now Banish the 3 _**Cybertron**_ Monsters in my Graveyard to Special Summon _**Cybertron-Optimus Prime**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ from my Deck to my Hand. I then activate _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ 's effect, because 1 control a Level 10 Light Attribute Machine-type Monster, I can Special Summon it from my Hand. Now we all see where this is going, I tune my Level 10 _**Cybertron-Optimus Prime**_ with my Level 2 _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ , God of Cybertron, Embodiment of Life, Founder of the Primes, I beckon thee, return to this Mortal Coil to defend your children, I Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Cybertron-Primus, God of Creation (Synchro, Level 12, Machine-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:4000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Cybertron-Optimus Prime**_ from my Hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished Zone, so from my Graveyard I Special Summon him back".

"And when he is Summoned I can add my _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ again, and then because of _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ 's effect, I can Special Summon him, again, now I Tune my Level 10 _**Cybertron-Optimus Prime**_ with my Level 2 _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ , last of the Primes, wielder of the Prime Star Sabre, Descend from above and blow your enemies away, I Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Cybertron-Optimus Prime-Weapon Mode (Synchro Level 12, Light Attribute, Machine-Type. ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 10 or lower _**Cybertron**_ Monster from my Deck or Graveyard, so welcome back _**Cybertron-Optimus Prime**_ , then I have to equip my new Synchro Monster with the Equip Spell _**Cybertron-Prime Star Sabre**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard".

 _ **Cybertron-Optimus Prime-Weapon Mode**_ was equipped with _**Cybertron-Prime Star Sabre**_ "And let's not forget _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ 's effect both of my new Synchro Monsters gain 1000 ATK each, thanks to my newest Synchro all other _**Cybertron**_ Monsters gain 100 ATK for each of their Levels/Rank, my Field Spell gives my Monsters a 400 ATK boost, my newest Synchro gains a 700 point ATK boost from the equip Spell and finally my Continuous Spell _**Cybertron-Autobot Insignia**_ gives all my Light Attribute Monsters 100 ATK for each Light Attribute _**Cybertron**_ Monster I've Summoned this turn and that is 11" _**(Primus-ATK:7200, Optimus Prime-Weapon Mode-ATK:7200, Omega Supreme-ATK:7000, Optimus Prime-ATK:6200)**_.

Tracy blinked and chuckled "Damn Girl, that is one hell of a turn, given those ATK points, I've lost" Venus nodded " _ **Cybertron-Optimus Prime**_ attacks your _**Aliens-Xenomorph**_ with Neutron Cannon" _**(Optimus Prime-ATK:6200, Xenomorph-ATK:3000)**_

 **(Tracy: 4800, Venus: 6500)**

"Next my _**Cybertron-Optimus Prime-Weapon Mode**_ will attack your _**Aliens-Xenorachnid**_ with full frontal assault" _**(Optimus Prime-Weapon Mode-ATK:7200, Xenorachnid-ATK:3500)**_.

 **(Tracy: 1100, Venus: 6500)**

"My Monster isn't destroyed" "I know, finally my _**Cybertron-Primus**_ will attack your _**Aliens-Xenorachnid**_ with Planetary Cannon Barrage, ending this Duel" _**(Primus: 7200, Xenorachnid-ATK:3500)**_.

 **(Tracy: 0, Venus: 6500)**

Tracy and Venus deactivated their Duel Disks and smiled "Damn that was fun, you completely wiped my Aliens from the earth" "Yea, but I had to use bigger, more Badass Aliens to do it" the two chuckled "Indeed, you summoned 4 Deity Level Monsters in one turn, you are definitely a pro, how long have you been Dueling?" Venus looked thoughtful "Only a little over a year, my Guardian taught me". Any other speech was interrupted by Ronald Weasley barging into the Compartment, he looked around "What the hell? Why are you sitting with Slimey Snakes, they're evil and will kill you for You-Know-Who".

Harry stood up to defend his friends when a voice echoed through the compartment "You dare…" everyone turned to Venus who had an aura of Purple and gold warping the air around her, she was shaking with rage and her eyes had turned from blood red to glowing amber "You dare accuse me of working for that Abomination, you dare accuse my friends of being evil and you dare to insult snakes by calling them slimey, get out" Ron opened his mouth to retort when she threw her hand up and pointed it hat him "Get out you bigoted little shit, Kroshee".

Ron flew out of the compartment and crashed into the wall on the other side, the wood and metal groaning from the force of the magic, the door then slammed shut. Venus breathed deeply to get her anger under control, she sat down and keep her eyes on the floor afraid of their reactions, she flinched when an arm wrapped around her, she looked up and to her left to see Harry looking at her with awe and concern "Venus, what's wrong? Is this because of your connection to your wolf blood?".

Venus chuckled and shook her head "No, I don't care what people think of my Heritage, I only get advantages out of my wolf blood anyways, so they can all suck it, no, what I'm worried about is my…magic, my unique magic" Harry chuckled "That was fucking awesome, what type of magic is it?" Venus frowned "My mother called it Ancient Magic, she believed that it was the first magic Humans learned from the higher beings of magic" Harry nodded "We need to get you an inheritance sheet done to make sure, but it sounds brilliant".

The compartment door opened, and Fred, George and Ginny walked into the compartment "Hello Harrikins, who are your friends in the green?" "good day to you Luna, Hermione and Neville" "and hello my good man, what is your name?" "I am Gred" "And I am Forge" "And we are the Terror Twins" "Hi, I'm Ginny" "Hello, I'm Astoria or Tori for short, this is Daphne, my Sister and Tracy Davis" "I'm Venus" and Yo, I'm Atlas Black" "As in Sirius Black?" "Yep, he's my Dad" they blinked at him as the others laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Snake and a Lion vs A Bat

**AN: Hey Guys and Gals, Tekky Here, just coming to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter, Transformers or Yu-Gi-Oh, but I did make most of the Decks used in this story and I do own Venus Azarath.**

* * *

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-The Main Gate)

Harry and Luna looked at each other "Ready to make waves" Luna's eyes glowed for a moment before she nodded "this is the right path" Harry grinned "Dobby" Dobby appeared in front of them with a pop, he was wearing a Gryffindor themed WWII Soldier uniform with a Slytherin Green beret "Can you bring Esmerelda and Moirai for us?" Dobby nodded and popped off, Harry and Luna turned to the others, Hermione and Venus both looked like their brain had crashed, Neville Daphne and Tracy were all blinking looking at the area Dobby had been, Fred, George, Tori and Ginny were all laughing.

Atlas just grinned at him "It seems Dobby is still up to his fun eh?" Harry chuckled and nodded "Indeed" Dobby then popped in with the Runespoor and Basilisk, most of the others jumped back in shock, Harry raised an eyebrow "Parseltongue remember" Esmerelda slithered around the back of his neck onto his shoulders and Moirai wrapped around Luna's shoulders. Hermione blinked "Harry, why do you have a basilisk on your shoulders?" "Because she's my bonded familiar Hermione" Atlas and Venus chuckled having been there when he got her.

They all got off the carriages, Harry, Venus, Neville and Luna stopped to pet the threstrals, Draco and his two goons came over to insult him when Harry lifted his hand to be shaked "Heir Malfoy, I apologise for not shaking your hand in first year, I was ignorant of my heritage and my place in our society as I was left to live with mundanes" Draco blinked for a few moments before coughing and shaking Harry's hand "Fair enough Heir Potter, I'll accept your apology if you can accept mine for all the things I have said to you over the last four years" Harry nodded and the two shared an identical smirk.

The others sweatdropped until Draco's eyes finally found the snake around Harry's shoulders "What the bloody hell is that?" Harry smirked "it's a snake Draco, a great Slytherin like you should know what a snake is" Draco went to retort when he until he saw the amusement in those green eyes, he huffed "ha, ha, very funny" Harry grinned cheekily "I thought so" everyone else chuckled as Draco grumbled, as they entered the wards Harry and Luna felt the magic of Hogwarts wrap around them like a hug, they grinned Hogwarts was theirs.

Venus turned and looked at them curiously "What was that?" everyone but Harry and Luna looked at her in confusion, those two had widened eyes "You felt that?" Venus nodded "I'm much more in tune with my magic as unlike you all, I don't have a magic core" they all looked at her in horror "No core! Then how do you use magic?" Venus smirked "Because my family has a unique inheritance which makes us living conduits of magic" Luna blinked "So you aren't as limited as most magicals because as long as magic is in the air, you are never defenceless" "Indeed, my Sister is the same, but she prefers to stay in the mundane world with her team" Hermione frowned "What's her name?" Venus smirked at her "You would know her as Raven of the Teen Titans".

(Hogwarts-Entrance Hall)

Professor McGonagall walked over briskly "Potter, Lovegood, why do you have a large snake and a Runespoor on your shoulders? And Miss Azarath, what is this I hear about you attacking a student?" she saw Harry's eyes darken as Venus put her head down, he spoke in a grave and ominous tone "If you are talking about Weasley then she was within her rights" McGonagall backtracked "Mr Potter?" "The prat accused her, Daphne, Tracy and Astoria of being evil and working for a Psychotic murderer and his only evidence was that they were in Slytherin, he insulted their honour, blood feuds have been started over less".

McGonagall paled and nodded her lips pursed "Then I shall have a word with Mr Weasley about his attitude and the fact that he lied to me saying that she attacked unprovoked, my apologises Miss Azarath" Venus smiled and shook her head "No harm done Professor" McGonagall gave her a soft smile before turning back to Harry and Luna "So about the snakes?" Harry grinned "They are our bonded familiars ma'am, we came across these lovely creatures during the summer".

"And you expect me to believe that Miss Lovegood somehow came across a Runespoor during the summer?" Harry shook his head, the smile still in place "No Professor, I found the Runespoor and gave it to Luna" "And your snake?" "With the Runespoor Professor" Luna giggled "What type of snake is it?" "A beautiful one Professor" Hermione looked gobsmacked that Harry was being this cheeky and Venus smiled at the word play, McGonagall's eyes twitched "Species Mr Potter" "Serpentes Basiliscus, Professor".

Everyone was silent, except the Runespoor with was arguing with its other heads as the woman stared at Harry in horror "You're getting rid of it Potter" she snapped with fear "We are not having a second Basilisk running around the school" "Technically they Slither" Venus giggled before poking him in the side, Hermione poked him in the other, he put his hands up "I surrender, you two are too powerful for me" everyone laughed as Harry was defeated by two girls who were just staring him down.

He turned back to McGonagall "And I'm afraid you can't stop me ma'am. You see, the original Hogwarts Charter, which can only be added to and never taken away from, states that any student is allowed any number of familiars and/or bonded animals so long as the student in question can control the animal in question. The charter also makes specific reference that no student or their bonded/familiar can be discriminated against when it comes to the animal's danger or cuteness level".

Medi-Witch Poppy Pomphrey had appeared by this point and was watching with humour as Harry talked his way out of punishment, "Does it really say that?" Hermione asked whilst McGonagall was trying to piece herself back together. By this time Rowena was giggling madly as she remembered exactly why Godric had made sure to include the cuteness part of the charter. Her love of the small and furry was infamous.

Sal nodded happily, grinning as he too remembered the reason as well "Oh yes, if someone tames a Nundu and can control it, they're legally allowed to keep it in a protective area within the grounds. Now technically no one has actually died from cuteness overdose, but the charter wanted to cover both ends of the danger spectrum just in case". McGonagall dropped her head into her hands and Harry was sure his head of house was about to start crying "It's like James Potter all over again" "I'll take that as a compliment Professor".

Madam Pomfrey finally spoke "Can you control it though?" she asked trying to help her friend deal with the infuriating boy "That's what has us worried". "I can" he promised, all humour vanishing from his features as he answered seriously "Esmerelda is generally very friendly and will only attack in defence of herself, me or my friends, and if she uses her stare it will to be petrify only" McGonagall nodded and turned to Luna, though if you looked closely enough you could still she her eye twitching slightly "And you Miss Lovegood"?.

Luna smiled serenely "You don't have to worry about Moirai Professor, he's well behaved as are the other two" McGonagall sighed "You'll both be taking this up with the headmaster" she then turned to Atlas "And who are you young man? I don't recognise you" Atlas smiled "Atlas ma'am, Atlas Black" McGonagall's eyes widened "Impossible, you died when you were a baby" Atlas smiled "Not quite Godmother, I was taken before my mother's death and placed with a muggle family with blocks on my magic" McGonagall frowned "Who put them there?" Atlas looked around and at the portraits before beckoning her forward, she leaned down, and he whispered into her ear "I can only give you the initials as the walls have ears, they are A.P.W.B.D" McGonagall recoiled and stared at him in shock before nodding.

"We'll talk about this later, Potter if anyone asks, you don't know what species the snake…Esmerelda is, come along" and with that she walked towards the great hall with a stiff posture, obviously not too happy with the situation. They all walked into the great hall with McGonagall and the first years, McGonagall waved her hand in front of the snakes "These animals are bonded familiars, as such they will only attack to defend themselves or their bonded and the other way around, be warned these animals are lethal and it is legal for them to be here, thank you".

She then walked over to the stool and took up the sorting hat, she summoned her list and smiled at the first name "Allow me to introduce a student that should have been here four years ago, but better late than never, Atlas Black" the entire hall broke out into whispers as Atlas sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a few minutes the hat burst out laughing before shouting "GRYFFINDOR" Atlas stood up and handed McGonagall the hat with a smirk before walking over to Harry and sitting by him "Well Merlin, what's next?" Harry smirked at the reaction to the name "Not sure Yoda but I don't think Gandalf is happy with us" the two snickered as Dumbledore furrowed his brow.

Snape looked at the next generation of Potter and Black sat together snickering and felt like cursing them, instead he just glared at them and muttered "Stupid, moronic, Dunderheads with an unlimited amount of arrogance" The sorting continued and Dumbledore and McGonagall had a small unheard argument before Dumbledore stood up "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" he continued his usual speech and introduced the new teachers before he was interrupted by the new DADA teacher who gave a speech about the ministry, only Dumbledore clapped before he summoned the meals.

As Harry, Atlas, Neville and Hermione were chatting and eating McGonagall came over to them "Mr Potter, Mr Black, the Headmaster would like to see you after dinner, he is quite favourable of *Shudders* Mars Bars at the moment" harry and Atlas nodded, and she walked away. Harry turned to Atlas "We knew it was coming" Atlas nodded as they both got up and walked out of the hall.

(Outside the Headmaster's office)

Harry and Atlas walked over to the statue, Harry grinned "Hello Chip, you must be enjoying this" the gargoyle nodded with a grin before moving to the side. The two walked up the spiral stairs until the reached the double door, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the door "Come in" _'an announcement ward, tacky'_ the two walked into the office.

They were instantly bombarded by a friendly phoenix who wanted to see how they were "Alright, alright, Fawkes, we're okay, we're okay" Fawkes seemed to calm and landed on Harry's shoulder, he then wrapped his left wing around Harry's head and his right wing around Atlas's head and glared at the headmaster before pulling his wings back. Harry and Atlas both grinned and stroked Fawkes's feathers for a moment before sitting in the chairs created by the headmaster, after Salazar had dispelled the charms on them silently and Wandlessly, they then looked around him "You wanted us Headmaster?".

As Dumbledore was about to speak, the Sorting Hat spoke "Already in trouble on your first day back?" Harry chuckled "Well, you know my luck" Atlas grinned "and I'm just here for the fun of it" the sorting hat laughed "You my friends are so brilliant, do pop in and visit me on the occasion yea, this one gets boring after a while" they nodded as Dumbledore spoke "You and the hat seem friendly Harry" Salazar locked up his Occlumency shields as he felt a push, he swatted it aside like a bug.

" _Sebastian_ likes a good conversation Headmaster" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose "Sebastian?" The Hat snorted "Its my name ya idjat" Dudley snickered as Harry put on a mock serious face "Now, now, Sebastian, what have I told you about insulting those less intelligent than yourself?" "That it is a waste of my talent but a brilliant way to blow off steam" it retorted with affection. Atlas and Harry both laughed, Atlas because it sounded like something Harry would say and Harry because he remembered actually saying that in his younger years with Godric.

Snape grumbled not too quietly from the corner at the comment and then his dark eyes narrowed at the laughter. A Potter and a Black laughing would always peak his temper.

"Touché" Harry smirked, shaking his head with amusement. "Its interesting, Professor". "Oh? What is my boy?" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were already annoying Harry but that paled in comparison at the disgust he felt whenever he was called _boy_. Neither life had given him a good reason to be called that. "well, two things really. Firstly, you've never asked the hat's name and secondly, you're getting around mine and Atlas's right to have Professor McGonagall here on my behalf by having another Head of House present".

Dumbledore blinked then frowned at Harry's knowledge, side-stepping the comment about him not speaking to the Hat as an equal "How do you know that rule Harry? Minerva mentioned you were versed in the Hogwarts Charter, and for that matter where were you this Summer? Because you weren't at the Dursleys" he asked putting on his I'm-Disappointed-in-you-Grandfather Façade.

"I read a lot over summer" he shrugged, enjoying how the answer caused the Potions Professor to bristle. There was no way Sal would consider the man a Master when he taught the way he did. Harry felt another probe touch his shielding and smacked it away hard enough to cause Dumbledore to wince in pain. The act cause all the humour to drain out of his Avada coloured eyes "And I was at the Dursleys for the first few weeks, after that it's not your business, you are after all only my headmaster, now why did you call us up here, sir?".

"I'm sure in your arrogance, you can't possibly imagine" Snape sneered, unable to keep his opinions quiet any longer. "Tell me Snape, is it the fact that I look like my father that you hate so much or that my eyes won't let you forget that he got the girl? After all Atlas, you hate for Sirius in legendary, so I know you hate him for his father". Sebastian's laughter covered the man's snarl of fury and even Fawkes trilled.

"Insolent Brat" Snape's hand barely moved towards his Wand when Harry and Atlas reacted. The Holly Wand shot free of Harry's left hand holster and was pointed at Snape's heart whereas Atlas's was pointed at his head, they were both still sat as though nothing was amiss. "Raise your Wand to us and we'll make you suffer. then and only then, I'll find out how involved you were in my parents deaths" Esmerelda lifted herself and hissed dangerously at the dark robed man, ready to launch herself if he made a move against her bonded.

"Severus! Harry! Stop this!" Dumbledore snapped and brought his hand up as though to control the other man. His magic was suddenly pressing down on the room, Harry had secretly raised a shield around Atlas to protect him from the magic, the grandfather persona replaced by the powerful Chief Warlock, but Harry wasn't impressed. It was a show, nothing more than an animal trying to appear bigger and meaner than it actually was. He keep only half an eye on the old man, Atlas did the same, they're main focus was on Snape. "You seem to know a lot more than I expected, Harry".

"Sebastian was _Very_ talkative in the chamber three years ago" he explained without truly lying. A third Legilimency probe was smacked away and again neither he nor Dumbledore mentioned it "about a spiteful man taking his ire out on me, about Blood Wards that didn't do their jobs, about a lot of things really, rather interesting things, I just keep up the act of not knowing anything". Severus Snape wasn't a stupid man. Arrogant, bigoted, spiteful beyond description, but not stupid. He hadn't seen the brats move and now had two Wands and one of the deadliest creatures in existence pointed at him. He very carefully moved his hand away from his own Wand and settled back in his corner. The brats only lowered, not holstered their Wands once her had stopped moving.

"Harry, I'm afraid you can't keep the snake" Dumbledore sighed as though it was a painful thing to explain, easily avoiding everything that had been brought up that he didn't want to talk about "Its too dangerous. Severus here will keep it instead". "What, so he can render her down to ingredients?" harry sneered at the headmaster, completely shattering his Golden Boy mask "Not a chance. Esmerelda is my bonded and she stays with me. The charter says so and it's even a part of the Magnus Magna Charter of the Wizards Council. An attempt on the life of a bonded animal is seen as a threat to the life of the Wizard or Witch to which they are bonded, meaning both can strike in deadly force".

"Harry…"

"Push me on this, Dumbledore, and I'll bring you up on charges of breaking the law of the council" Harry snarled, sitting forward to stare into the mans eyes so there would be no mistaking his willingness to go through with his threat "And we both know that there's more than a threat to a bonded that can be heard then, like placing Bindings an underage Wizards magic?". "You can go, Mr Potter, Mr Black" the headmaster replied in a hard voice that only had Harry smirking even more. Round one to the Green eyes snake.

"Harry and Atlas rose and walked backwards towards the door, never taking their eyes off of the other two people in the room. It was a warriors retreat in case of backstab and they all knew it. The fact that the two students felt the need for such an act proved just how disastrous a meeting it had turned out to be.

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Gryffindor Common Room Entrance)

Harry and Atlas walked up to the portrait "Good evening Geraldine" "And to you, my lord" the Gryffindor portrait gave Salazar a perfect curtsy as well as an honest smile yet failed to open. Harry and Atlas looked at each other as they felt a weight land in their stomachs even before she began speaking again "I'm afraid it is a bit of a mess inside, my Lord. Young Weasley is trying to turn the house against you".

Harry closed his eyes, pinched his nose and counted to ten, then to twenty, and Atlas placed his hand on his shoulder, in order for him to not lose complete control when faced with his former friend "An what of the rest?". "My sleeping liege and your Sister are trying their best, but it is difficult given that you walked into the hall with Slytherins and are hanging around with a Black. The oldest Lions are staying out of it, whilst the younger years appear ready to follow Weasley".

"Thank you Geraldine" he gave a low bow in gratitude as she opened the portal and then took a deep breath in preparation for another clash _'first night back and I'm heading into my second battle. Godric would be_ _ **so**_ _proud'_ Harry thought as Atlas placed a hand on his shoulder in support. The two walked into the common room as though they owned it, which technically Salazar did until his brother was awakened.

"Here's the Slimey Snake! And his little dog too" Ron shouted as soon as he saw Harry an Atlas "Been planning how you're going to attack us in our sleep?". "Right, first things first" Harry announced in a commanding tone that showed exactly what he thought of the ginger fool. "All those doing their NEWTs, hands up if you think all Ravens are bookworms who can't understand the real world? Anyone?" None of the sixth or seventh years reacted. The smartest of the bunch knew where he was going with this. "What about all Hufflepuffs being useless duffers? And finally, are all Slytherins evil incarnate?".

"of course they are!" Ron bellowed even as a hand had not been raised. "Angelina, my good friend" Harry smiled at his quidditch captain "you're ambitious, aren't you? You wanting to play professionally, right?" she smiled "Of course, Harry" her eyes shining with a love for the sport "And I've already worked up our training schedule for the year" the rest of the quidditch team laughed, jeered and booed good naturedly.

"Hermione, you are looking to work in the department of Mysteries and Dean, you are looking to introduce Magicals to the brilliance of Technology, that takes ambition and a lot of hard work as well as knowledge to achieve". Hermine and Dean nodded and blushed from the praise and the smarter of the younger Gryffindors saw what Harry was doing. Ron, on the other hand, was getting redder in the face the longer he was being ignored.

"And you'll need a bit of cunning to deal with the politics involved, so I wish you good luck" a good natured laugh spread across the common room. Harry looked around the room and as he did, his gazed hardened until the man within was peeking out "You also need Cunning, Hard Work and knowledge to be as good a captain as our former Captain, Oliver Wood was, and I believe that Angelina will make a great replacement for him. Which means Ladies, gentlemen and idiots, that beyond this castle, the house divide is non-existent. It is all about what _you_ bring to your chosen field".

"Ronald here, would have you believe that the houses should never cross over" the dismissive wave of a hand in Ron's direction was as insulting as he dared to go right now "That anyone showing _any_ skill associated with a house that isn't Gryffindor is a traitor and should be outcasted". "You let those snakes attack me Potter, you did nothing, and you're hanging around with a Black, you are either a sympathiser of the current Dark Lord or a Dark Lord in training" the boy in question finally snapped, falling back on the desperate claims of many throughout history.

"You insulted my friends and a girl I classify as a Sister all because they are more cunning and ambitious than you, and not all Blacks are evil, Andromeda Black married a Mundaneborn and she was in Slytherin" Harry snarled with anger, his eyes glowing with fury at the thought of his friends and the girls he classifies as Sisters being hurt. The air grew thick and people quickly realised that this was not a boy to mess with "You attack those I consider mine and I will come at you with everything I've got, Weasley. I have warned you about this before".

"you've got a ruddy great snake on your shoulders!" Ron shouted "I'm a parselmouth, you moron. It runs in my family from both sides. I'd bet my mother was one as well". "Then she was dark and seduced your father. No Potter would be willing to be with a dark witch".

The air seemed to be sucked out of the common room as those in attendance blanched at the line that should never be crossed. Even before Harry's awakening, his parents had always been a sore spot but now it was even worse. Sal's magic flared wildly to colour the very air in Killing Curse green and the castle rumbled beneath their feet. Suddenly a familiar Holly Wand was in Harry's hand and Ron lost control of his bladder as he watched death stalk towards him. Those closest wrinkled their noses at the heavy stench of urine.

Hermione, Neville and Atlas were all at his side before they had a rational thought between them. The crowd of Gryffindors had parted to leave a now pale Ronald Weasley alone to face the fury of Harry Potter. "Harry, Don't. Please, Don't" Hermione's tear-filled plea barely registered through Harry's fury. It was the calming touch of his Brother and his cousin that held his blade. "Not here brother, not now" Neville whispered quickly, using all of his etiquette lessons in order to keep his friend from making a huge mistake, Atlas took over "Come on Gandalf, you don't want to be sent to Azkaban for killing this idiot do you? He isn't worth it".

Harry stopped at the words and looked deep into the soft royal blue eyes of his brother of heart and then into the soft grey eyes of his cousin. The part insanity and part rage that had always lurked beneath the masks of both Salazar Solstice Slytherin and Hadrian James Potter retreated at the cold logic when the emotional tears of Hermione were barely registered. Sal turned his attention to the other Weasleys who had all taken on the paleness of their younger/older sibling.

"It was Lily Evens who used powerful magic that night. Lily Evens who used her own life as the final piece to save her only child and end the Blood War which had been going on for 11 years" Harry's voice was as cold as ice and caused all who listened to it to shiver at its emptiness "Your brother just besmirched my Mother's honour, my honour". The words were like psychical slaps to those who understood exactly what he was saying.

When his intense focus was directed only at the twins, they thought they were going to piss themselves "You two and that idiot potentially saved my life during second year, and you and Ginny have had my back ever since, and it is these things that have saved his life. Warn your parents, boys. I'm one step from calling a Blood Feud on him and any Weasley who stands in my way".

No one doubted that Harry was serious in his claim. Not when he had yet to put away his Wand. "Almost this entire school turned against me when you found out that I was a Parselmouth" Harry addressed the room with a Snape worthy sneer "And Ronald here was trying to get you to treat me like that again. Why? Because the man you all fear, the Wizard you all call You-Know-Who, spoke to snakes" the disgust Sal felt at the use of the public given nom de plume was evident to all.

"He was also right-handed. Does that mean every right-handed person here is a Dark Lord or Lady in the making?" Neville released his arm when he saw Harry's attention was on the crowd and not Weasley. The stick of Holly was automatically sheathed as though Harry had done it a thousand times before. Neither Hermione, Neville or Atlas moved from Harry's side in case the idiot spoke.

"How would you know what hand he was?" Ron stupidly asked, causing the three to wince at the voice, worried that it would push Harry back into the mindless state. "Because I had to fucking face his spirit in the Second year when I saved your Sister" harry snarled back, taking pleasure in how fast Ron shrunk back on himself at the memory "I faced off against a thousand-year-old Basilisk and almost died whilst it was under the control of a memory of Voldemort, and then I re-faced him when he returned to Psychical form at the end of last year".

It showed how caught up everyone was in Harry's performance that there was barely any shuddered from the dreaded name or any objections to him being back. He lifted his sleeve to reveal the scar left from Slinky's bite.

"Phoenix Tears, the only known substance in the world that can cure someone bitten by a Basilisk. _Which I was!_ " all true though not actually how he survived "Whilst you're trying to lambaste me for being who I am, remember who sent a first year girl crying into a girl's toilet an was going to _leave her_ to a fucking troll even when I reminded you she wasn't in the hall". Gasps went up as Harry revealed Ron's reluctance to recue Hermione. The story of that night had been repeated many times but never with that one single truth.

"Remember that it was _me_ who risked his life to save her. It was _me_ who risked his life during second year to save Ginny and everyone else in the school from a creature that can kill with its gaze. It was _me_ who watched Cedric Diggory murdered before my eyes and it was _me_ who watched as Voldemort regained Psychical form using my blood and then just to finish it off, it was _me_ who then duelled him to bring Cedric's body back with me".

The mood had partially shifted as Harry vented. The older students were being treated to a front row seat of Harry's true personality and there was Pride mixed in with shock at what they were hearing. The first, second, third and fourth years were just in awe that the boy-who-lived was as brave and as powerful as the books had promised. Harry continued after a couple of minutes "You want to hate me for talking to snakes? You want to hate me for being able to see past the house rivalries and admit that there are good and bad people in every house? _Fine!_ " Harry's eyes had narrowed until they were glowing slits of danger and his three friends were ready to jump him if he looked to be bringing his Wand out again. "But don't dress it up as more than it is. Jealousy, Bigotry and Idiocy".

With one final glare around the room, that made people understand that they were trapped with an Apex Predator, Harry was about to leave when a small voice spoke up "Mr Harry Potter, sir?" Harry turned around and noticed one of the third years had spoken "Yes, Miss?" she blushed "Amanda, Amanda Warren, and I know we have no right to ask this of you, as you have already lived through it once, but can you explain what actually happened when he was brought back to Psychical form? this might bet more people back with you if you have others supporting you".

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment before opening them again "That, that's actually quick an intelligent question and reasoning but instead of telling you about it, let me do one better" his Holly Wand appeared back in his hand and his three friends flinched, he placed it against his head and began chanting in a language none of them recognised _"Reveal i' memories Amin caela chosen"_ a screen appeared above his head, not unlike a mundane projector, and showed the scene in the Graveyard, most of the students screamed in horror and fear.

After the projection had finished, he looked at them all with dead eyes "Satisfied? Do you believe me now?" they all nodded, Amanda walked over and hugged him, he looked down at her with wide eyes for a moment before hugging her back "I'm sorry you had to go through that" she whispered, Harry nodded. She was about to pull back when a hissing sound next to her ear cased her to freeze, she felt a weight wrap over her shoulders as she opened her eyes to see the snake looking at her, Harry grinned at her "Don't be afraid, just scratch her on the crest of her head" Amanda did as she was told, and Esmerelda hissed in delight.

As Esmerelda slithered back onto Harry's shoulders, he shot a glare at the common room "Esmerelda is bonded to me. She's only dangerous to those who threaten me or mine, otherwise she enjoys a good scratch" he explained with a harsh snarl. The rage inside was still a living, breathing thing and was desperate to be free again "A bonded animal cannot, I repeat cannot, ignore a direct order from their human. She's been ordered not to hurt anyone without direct provocation".

He shot a final glare at the Weasleys and the twins stood taller unconsciously to show they were listening "Keep him in line. I will not tolerate another attack on my honour nor him trying to turn this house against me or my friends. This is his final warning" Harry turned away from the gingers and stalked towards one of the sofas by the fireplace and students rushed to get out of his way. Hermione, Neville and Atlas followed whilst Ron was dragged by his brothers up to one of the dorm rooms for a family discussion. A white faced Ginny practically ran in order to get her say on their idiot sibling.

The silence in the common room lasted until the four of them settled in their seats and then a rush of whispers and animated conversation rose around them. Sal spent the next few minutes staring into the flames as his friends waited. Hermione was ready to burst with questions and comments but was glared at by Neville and Atlas each time she went to speak. "You two had better explain it to her" Harry sighed once his Occlumency had corralled the rampant fury that lived within his soul. He sounded exhausted instead of angry and Esmerelda gently squeezed his shoulders in a show of supports.

Neville and Atlas nodded, Atlas turned to Neville "Its your show mate" Neville nodded again as a look of determination took over his features. The changes that Harry had brought about since his Diagon Alley intervention had continued, allowing the boy to grow into his legacy and for that Neville would always have Harry's back. The difference from the quiet Gryffindor Hermione had always known took the girl by surprise and so neither of them noticed the powerful Wandless charms spring up around them, Atlas did but didn't mention it.

"In many ways the Wizarding World is all about honour" he explained with a look that showed equal parts of admiration and distaste "And nothing is more absolute than the honour of the family, the house. Most are still so ashamed of having a squib they cast them out of the family as soon as it is obvious that they don't have magic". "That's what you meant during the first feast" Hermione gasped, both hands covering her mouth in horror, Neville only looked sad at the reminder.

"As Harry said earlier, Ron was trying to turn Gryffindor against him and something like that could lead to drastic changes in how the Potter family is treated outside of Hogwarts, which is also why the current Minister is likely not going to be in session much longer once the truth comes out. People have been killed over less than what Ron said about Lady Potter or what the Prophet is saying about Harry".

Harry turned his eyes to Hermione "How do you remember what he said during the first feast? You were talking to Percy at the time" Hermione blushed furiously under the attention. There was a moment's silence as Hermione warred with herself before she sighed and revealed something she had never told anyone. "I have an eidetic memory" she softly tod them, eyeing the other Gryffindors in worry of being overheard. "but it doesn't act like all of the other recorded cases I've read about. I'm able to hold the image for far longer than I should. I use it to review instances where conversations are going on around me in case I miss something important".

It was Neville's turn to frown as he thought over what the bushy haired girl had said, and he related it to the only thing he had been taught "It sounds like natural Occlumency". Hermione perked up when it was obvious they wouldn't shun her for something that even set her apart from the magical world. Harry Potter might not have had anything to add to the conversation, Salazar Slytherin, Master of the Mind Arts on the other hand, certainly did.

"It is, and it isn't. those without magic have mental disciplines that enable them to have almost perfect recall, organising their thoughts and helping them control their emotions. When you include magic into the mix, it becomes something else" now Hermione, Neville and Atlas were looking at Harry. The former as though he was a hidden tome of knowledge waiting to be discovered, the second was blown away by his friends intimate knowledge of the magical world and the latter with amusement at Salazar teaching once again. "Hermione wouldn't be considered a natural Occlumens as the eidetic memory doesn't hide her thoughts from a Legilimency probe even though it works in the same in other areas".

"Wait, what is Occlumency? And for that matter, what is Legilimency?" "Occlumency is the art of organising your mind, memories, thoughts all of it. It is also used to protect your thoughts and memories from being taken" Neville explained after shaking himself down. Sometimes he truly wondered how old Harry was when he came out with things like that "Legilimency is when you use your magic to go into someone else's mind". "Mind-reading?" she squeaked only for Harry to shake his head at the common misconception.

"That's a rudimentary label to describe a much more powerful topic. Legilimency allows someone to use their magic to skim your thoughts, delve deeper into your mind, and potentially change the foundations of your personality" which was why Salazar had _always_ taught his students the year before they became adults. They needed the protections before facing the outside world and those that would abuse their minds. "Occlumency is a magical boosted version of your memory while also creating magical barriers around your mind to keep it safe. For some reason neither Hogwarts, nor Flourish and Blotts have anything useful on the subjects. I'll give you a book I've got that explains everything and can give you help if you need it".

He turned to Neville "Nev, I have a second copy if you need to brush up, both the headmaster and Snape have no quarrels about doing surface Legilimency probes". Hermione's emotions had run a gamut as the boys had explained the Mind Arts to her. She went from shock to wonder to horror at such an invasion of privacy only to sore in delight at the getting f books and then crash and burn at being told that two teachers were performing the dangerous magic on students.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Neville was more saddened then shocked at the information. As a pure-blood heir, he was well aware of the advantages of reading a child's mind. "Positive" Harry replied, "I felt some probes in my meeting with the Headmaster and Snape" "That's illegal!" Hermione almost shrieked only to quickly wilt as an ugly idea came into her head "it _is_ illegal, isn't it?" "it is" Neville explained as he rubbed his eyes "But it is also hard to prove. The Wandless attempts even more so as it becomes a case of he-said, he-said. Gran taught me the basics, Pure-Blood necessity and all that, but I think I should look at that book in case there is more I don't know".

Atlas saw the questions on Hermione's eyes and headed them off "Pure Bloods do a lot of business and make a lot of deals at home. Imagine a potential client or competitor able to take important secrets from a child's mind during a meeting" Hermione made an 'oh' with her mouth.

* * *

 **AN: If you got the hidden Easter Egg in this chapter, put it in a review.**

 **Translations:**

 **reveal i' memories Amin caela chosen**

 **English-reveal the memories I have chosen**


	9. Chapter 9: Mirage meets Luna

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Main Hall)

Hadrian was sat with Luna, Neville, Hermione and Atlas at the dinner hall talking when Dennis Creevey came over and sat across from Hadrian "Heya Harry" Hadrian looked at him with a small smile "Hey…Dennis right? Colin's brother" Dennis nodded "I just wanted to say that that was an amazing speech yesterday" he bit his lip slightly with a nervous expression "Also…could you introduce me to a few of the friendlier Slytherins, I have friends in the other houses and I'd like to try and befriend some of them".

Harry grinned at him "I'd be happy to mate, now go on, you have a class to get to, me Atlas and Luna are all free for the next period" Neville sighed as Hermione pouted, Neville stood "Well, I'd best get to the greenhouses, you take care of yourselves, and brother" Harry looked at him quizzingly "Don't get into too much trouble whilst I'm away" Harry grinned at him "I'll try" Dennis and Hermione both got up and said their own farewells before leaving the hall with Neville, Luna turned to the two of them "I want to see your large guardian" they two of them looked at her with wide eyes before nodding "Well, fine, but we have to appear to be leaving normally thanks to Pinky, meet us at the FF in 15 minutes" Luna nodded as the two boys got up and left, she left a few minutes later.

(The Forbidden Forest-15 minutes Later)

Luna walked into the forest under an overpowered not-notice-me charm, she walked until she felt a familiar burst of magic, it made her grin 'oh Sal, you are always looking out for me' she thought as she ran in the direction of the burst, she came into a clearing where Harry and Atlas were waiting with a car, she grinned again. She skipped over and pat the hood of the car "You can transform now Cybertronian, the Narglepuffs told me you were coming".

Mirage transformed and keeled in front of her "So, you are Luna" she nodded "And you are a Cybertronian" Mirage tilted his head "How did you know that? Hadrian tells me that you knew I existed before he even got to mentioned me" Hadrian coughed attracting their attention "Luna, sometimes just knows things, things she shouldn't have known" Mirage pointed at her "Is that what this is about?" they turned to Luna who was glowing with an ethereal light "Her seer powers" Atlas looked at Hadrian "Like seeing the future?" Hadrian nodded as Luna began to speak in an ethereal tone.

 _ **"The 14 will unite. As the Dark Rises, the Divines must also rise, unified under Justice, they shall overthrow the Dark. As Singles, they are powerful, as Pairs, they are near unbeatable, but united they shall bring about the next era of Avalon. Justice shall be marked by the serpent, Magic shall be misunderstood, Wisdom shall open her heart to an old enemy, Rebirth shall be redeemed. Bravery shall show his true colours as Courage stands at his side, Loyalty shall stand as a wall between his friends and the Darkness, Divination will stand by her lover. Mischief will create joy for his allies as Winter thrashes her enemies, Chaos will destroy any who harm his friends as the hunter defends her new family. War shall ravage the darkness, and if all shall others shall fall, Armageddon will annihilate the Darkness. With their Cybertronian Allies, the Divines will rise under the rightful kings. The 14 will unite."**_

Luna stopped glowing and gasped before collapsing into Atlas's arms "So…that was a Prophecy?" Hadrian nodded "And we are involved in it" "How do you know?" "Cause who else has Cybertronian allies, what I want to know is pairs, where do pairs come into this?" Atlas nodded for a second before clicking his fingers "I got it, couples" Hadrian nodded "Couples, so in your case, you and Luna are near unbeatable".

Atlas blushed slightly before grinning "And that would make you and miss Azarath another unbeatable pair" Harry's blush overtook nearly his whole face before his Occlumency made it vanish "There is nothing between I and Venus" Atlas rolled his eyes "Suuurrre, and I'm a fucking dementor, she was practically lying on you, and you laid your head on hers, that right there spells couple" Harry blinked as he review the memory…huh, he had done that, he blushed.

Harry cleared his throat as his Occlumency removed his blush "So, let's count up the 14, I'm guessing then that it is our friends, so Me, you, Neville, Luna, Venus, Tori and Hermione" Atlas nodded "Ginny, Fred, George, Daphne, Tracy…Draco, I can't think of anyone else" Hadrian frowned as he reviewed his memories for anyone else who was as accepting of their group, he grinned "Dennis" Atlas nodded "So, how do we activate the 'Divine' part?" Harry frowned "Get us all together, in one room, the RoR would be perfect as you can ask for a Divine plain" they both turned to the now conscious Luna and nodded at her suggestion "It's the best we have".

Harry turned to Luna "Did you remember the Prophecy?" she shook her head "No, but I figured I had made one and then Atlas said about a Divine part, so I spoke up" Harazar nodded and opened his link to the Castle's consciousness 'Cassie?' 'Hi Daddy, what can I do for you?' Sal chuckled 'can you send a mental compulsion for the 11 other people we have mentioned to head to the Room of Requirement, or better yet, get an elf to bring them just outside it about 10 pm, oh and make sure Filch, Dumb-as-a-door and Dumbridge are locked in in their rooms and unconscious' 'will do Daddy, love you' 'love you too Princess' Salazar sent with a fond smile on his face.

The three turned to Mirage who was happily watching them all and recording everything he had seen and heard "So why the fond smile Kiddo?" Sal grinned "I was communicating with the castle" Mirage looked intrigued "How do you communicate with a castle? It is an inanimate building" Sal shook his head "Not this one, you see 1000 years ago, I, Rowena or Luna as she is now, Helga who I haven't found yet and Godric or as he is now known Neville created this castle and its heart. You see the Heart Stone is a unique item that was created by the four of us, we poured s much of ourselves into that stone that the ambient magic took on sentience, it took on the role of mine and Helga's daughter, the Lady Cassandra Hogwarts".

"And she has been watching over the students for the last 1000 years whilst we have been dead, now it is our turn to defend her" Mirage nodded "So the fond smile was because you were able to speak to your sparkling again" Harry nodded, storing away the word Sparkling for a later conversation "We need to get back before they come looking for us, we'll see you again soon Mirage" Mirage nodded "See ya Kids, look after yourselves" they nodded "You too" before they walked out of the forest.


	10. Chapter 10: The Divine Room

**AN: Hey everyone, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Transformers or Teen Titans, I do own Venus Azarath, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-RoR)

Harry, Luna and Atlas were waiting in the Room of Requirement when the door opened, in walked Venus, Draco, Daphne, Tracy and Astoria "Well, you lot are the first ones here" Tori grinned "That's great Big Brother" she tackle hugged him, he caught her in mid-air and spun around with her before pulling her in for a hug, Draco blinked as Tori giggled and shrieked in happiness, he also blinked at the most genuine smile he had ever seen on Harry's face, this was the scene that the others walked in on.

Hermione grinned at Harry's pure happiness, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville all looked at him in shock, Dennis on the other hand was almost entranced by Astoria's happiness. Venus watched on with happiness raging in her heart. Harry chuckled and put Tori down before looking at the others "Welcome, I have brought you here for a reason, come here and look into the Penesive, all of your questions will be answered" the group walked forwards and stuck their heads into the Penesive, they were ducked into the memory.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Her seer powers" Atlas looked at Hadrian "Like seeing the future?" Hadrian nodded as Luna began to speak in an ethereal tone._

 _ **"The 14 will unite. As the Dark Rises, the Divines must also rise, unified under Justice, they shall overthrow the Dark. As Singles, they are powerful, as Pairs, they are near unbeatable, but united they shall bring about the next era of Avalon. Justice shall be marked by the serpent, Magic shall be misunderstood, Wisdom shall open her heart to an old enemy, Rebirth shall be redeemed. Bravery shall show his true colours as Courage stands at his side, Loyalty shall stand as a wall between his friends and the Darkness, Divination will stand by her lover. Mischief will create joy for his allies as Winter thrashes her enemies, Chaos will destroy any who harm his friends as the hunter defends her new family. War shall ravage the darkness, and if all shall others shall fall, Armageddon will annihilate the Darkness. With their Cybertronian Allies, the Divines will rise under the rightful kings. The 14 will unite."**_

 _Luna stopped glowing and gasped before collapsing into Atlas's arms "So…that was a Prophecy?" Hadrian nodded "And we are involved in it"_

(Flashback ends)

Venus backed away from the Penesive with a shocked look "Cybertronian" Hermione turned to her "Isn't that your Deck?" Venus nodded as she chewed on her lip, her red eyes filled with anxiety, Harry coughed bringing the attention back to him "As you have seen, there is a Prophecy, we are likely involved, so I called you here to this version of the room, to see what would happen".

As he finished speaking the room changed into a golden and silver war room with 14 chairs, in a circle around a round table, on the table in front of each seat was a Duel Monsters card, each of the students were drawn to specific seats on the table, with Harry and Draco sat opposite each other, they all looked down and picked up their card, Harry slipped his into his Deck before the others followed his example, he grinned at them all "So, I guess this is our war room now" Venus rolled her eyes "No, I thought it was for the kinder gardeners three villages over".

Harry rolled his eyes with a grin "Ah, but how do we know, there is no indication bar some meddling form Hogwarts itself" Hermione frowned "Why are you so against this?" Harry turned to Hermione and threw her a Lopsided grin "I'm not, I just like teasing Venus as getting reactions out of her is difficult" Venus mock growled at Harry who just smiled at her. Atlas chuckled as a small smile formed on Draco's face, Tori decided to do some teasing of her own.

"Big Brother, you can flirt with Big Sister in law later" both Venus and Harry turned bright red and began spluttering for a response as everyone else burst into laughter. Venus glared at Tori as Harry removed his blush with his Occlumency, he stared at Tori "Now, now, Tori, don't put pressure on the poor girl, Venus will not hesitate to send you flying like she did Weasley" Astoria's eyes widened as she pale and looked over at Venus who was still glaring at her.

A tinkling laughter which caused four of the members to smile sounded from behind Harry, everyone turned to see a young woman laughing into her hand, Harry stood up and walked over to her "Cassandra, I am glad to see you, thought I expected you to appear in your other form like you do normal, not that I am complaining". Cassandra rolled her eyes "Be careful, you'll make Miss Azarath Jealous" Venus blushed and Cassandra giggled.

Cassandra started to glow and shrink until she became an 11 year old girl with Harry's hair and eyes "Better?" Harry chuckled and ruffled her hair causing her to giggle "I don't mind what form you take, you should know that" she nodded "I know" Harry brought her over to the table. Cassandra hopped onto the table and sat down on it next to Harry's seat, Harry sat back down and waved his hand causing a puppy to appear, Cassandra began to play with it as Harry smiled.

A cough caught his attention, he turned to Hermione who was watching him with a speculative expression "What?" Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile "Who is your little friend? Who wasn't so little a minute ago" Harry grinned "Allow me to introduce, the Lady Cassandra Salazar Hogwarts". Neville grinned "Hi Cass" Cassandra giggled "Heya" Draco blinked "This is Hogwarts in human form?" Harry nodded "She is likely to be childish, she has had children running around her halls for over 1000 years".

Hermione stared at Cassandra "Why do you look exactly like Harry?" Cassandra and Harry looked at each other with knowing glances "Didn't Guinevere ask you the same thing last time?" Cassandra giggled remembering Guinevere asking her why she looked like a younger female Salazar "Yep, and to answer your question Miss Granger, it is because Daddy allows me to".

Harry facepalmed as Hermione, Venus, Daphne and Tracy all stared at him in shock and outrage, Astoria giggled "Kinky" Harry lowered his hand and glared at Astoria before turning to Neville "Help" Neville grinned ta him "Why should I? she's your Daughter" Harry scowled "And she is your niece" Neville froze at that before facepalming. Luna giggled "Honey, please don't just blurt that out, you almost got your Dad killed" Cassandra turned to Luna with a large smile, mischief sparkling in her eyes "Yes Auntie Ro".

Most of the face-faulted at that "EH?!" Cassandra stared at them innocently before pointing at Luna "That is my Auntie Rowena" she moved her finger to Neville "That is my Uncle Godric" and her finger moved again to Harry "and that is my Daddy". Hermione thought over the facts that she had heard before clicking her fingers "Godric, Rowena and that would make Harry Salazar, so who is Helga" Cassandra blinked "I don't know yet, her memories are still locked, as are Uncle Arthur's memories, Uncle Merlin's memories, Auntie Guinevere's Memories and Auntie Morgana's Memories".

Hermione looked thoughtful whereas everyone else looked really confused, except Harry, Neville and Luna who had frozen, Hermione thought over what she had heard "Memory Blocks…names of people from 1000 years ago…Cassandra Hogwarts calls him Daddy…Reincarnation!" Cassandra smiled "I knew you were smart Miss Granger, you pieced it together easily, no wonder you are called the smartest witch of your generation".

Draco stopped dead "If we are talking about reincarnation and Longbottom is Gryffindor and Lovegood is Ravenclaw, that means that…" everyone turned to Harry, whose eyes had turned to icy emerald "Salazar Slytherin, at your service" he drawled in a very Snape like manner. Daphne stood in front of Tori, her Wand in her hand "You, you are the Serpent Lord, the Racist that started this war?" hurt flashed in Harry's eyes before it disappeared behind his cold façade.

Before Neville, Atlas, Venus, Luna or Cassandra could defend Harry, someone else did, "HOW DARE YOU!" everyone looked at Astoria whose eyes had gone cold like Harry's "Salazar was many things, Dark yes, evil no, racist, ha, I was more racist than he was, he was friendly and loved by all of the students, especially the Mundaneborns, as he was one himself". Everyone that wasn't the founders and Cassandra blinked at her "Astoria?".

Tori rolled her eyes "Who else? The Easter Bunny?" she spat sarcastically before grabbing her head in pain, Daphne held her sister as Harry rushed over, he looked at Daphne who stared at him warily "She is currently dealing with the pain of a memory block fighting to break, please, I can make this painless for her, she is my Sister too". Daphne stared at him for a few minutes, as if staring into his soul, examining it, before she nodded and handed him Astoria, he placed his hands on either side of her head and dove into her mind.

 _(Astoria's Mindscape)_

 _Harry ran through the Palace knowing exactly where Tori was from previous Mind links, after all, this is Morgana's mind palace, he rushed into the library and saw Tori curled up against the wall holding her head, he rushed forwards "Tori" she looked up at him with pain filled eyes "B-Brother, help me" Harry nodded and picked her up bridal style, he quickly carried her to the dungeons where the memory block was, he saw cracks in the gate._

 _Harry turned form the gate to Tori who was staring at it in fear "Do you know what this is Tori?" she shook her head and grabbed the side of his shirt, it then occurred to Harry, that Tori was more like a lost child in her mind, he gently smiled and placed a hand on her head, she blinked put at him, he continued to smile at her "This is a memory block, you like Neville, Luna and I are a reincarnation of a powerful mage, that person's memories are trapped behind that gate"._

 _Astoria turned to the cracked gate with wide eyes "As you can see, the gate has begun to crack on its own but given the heightened emotions of the argument, you felt more pain than you were supposed to, so I am going to tear this gate down and take the brunt of the wave of memories that will come pouring out, then they will merge with your own, okay?" Astoria nodded and hid behind him as Harry channeled his magic, he forced it around the gate._

 _Harry waited until his magic enveloped the gate completely before clenching his hand causing the magic to crush the gate, he then flung it to the side before a wave of magic and memories smashed into him causing him to grit his teeth and slid one of his feet backwards to keep himself stood and protecting Tori. After a few moments the memories stopped crashing into him and started to merge into the background, Tori's eyes widened as her mental body aged slightly, she smiled "Shall we go and say hi?" Harry nodded and the two left Tori's mind._

(Real World)

Harry and Tori opened their eyes and grinned at each other "Salazar" "Morgana" Tori tilted her head and smiled "Thank you Brother" Harry nodded "Anytime Sister" both stood and Daphne looked over her Sister, Tori sighed fondly "I'm fine Daffy, Harry would never hurt me, in fact he took the brunt of the pain in my mind to save me from it". Everyone looked at Harry who shrugged, his emotions hidden by his façade "I would do anything for those I care about, Morgana is my Sister".

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone, I just realised that I never explained the Ancient Magic thing, my Brother and I created it for a role play and i am sticking with it, so here is the first spell and Translation:**

 **Kroshee-Launch**


	11. Chapter 11:Reincarnation and Inheritance

**AN: Hey everyone, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Transformers, Marvel or Teen Titans, I do own Venus Azarath, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Room of Requirement)

Harry looked over his friends with a smile before turning to Cassandra with a serious expression "Cassie, I will need to take them to Gringotts, we have reincarnation blocks and inheritances to sort out" Cassie smiled as she changed to her fully grown woman form, she hugged Harry before looking at Astoria "I will talk to you later Auntie Morgana" Astoria nodded "Indeed you shall Cassie" she then turned to Harry "So, how are we getting out of the castle?".

Harry smirked "Using a very special magic that I created in my days as Salazar, it is a type of portal magic, it will take us directly into Gringotts, they will then apprehend us and I shall explain the situation to them, simple" Astoria rolled her eyes "Only you could think that being arrested by Goblins is simple". Harry pouted at her before turning his head to the side "Fine, then you don't get to know my plans for the next five or so years".

Astoria sighed "Fine, I'll apologize later, can we go?" Harry sighed "Sure" he turned to the others "We are all going to Gringotts, I and Neville have had our Inheritance tests, so the rest of you will be having yours down today, are you all ready?". Hermione raised an eyebrow "Do we really get a choice?" Harry nodded "Of course you do Mione, I wouldn't take you against your will" they all nodded, and Harry held out his hand " **Porta ad Gringotts** " a glowing portal appeared, and they all walked into it before it shut behind them.

(Gringotts Lobby)

The 14 of them stood in the centre of the almost empty lobby as several Goblins rushed forwards, Harry walked forwards to the front of the group and looked at the leading Goblin {"Greetings, Goblin Sentry, may your Gold forever flow, Please inform King Ragnok of our arrival, I wish to greet the descendent of my old friend"} the Goblin's jaw dropped in shock. Tori facepalmed "Only you could think that that was acceptable" Harry waved to the Goblin that was rushing off "It worked didn't it".

Five minutes later the Goblin returned with a much larger, much more defined Goblin ho had a crown on his head "Who dares summon me?" Harry smirked {"Green Basilisk would like to remind Ragnok of the seventy seventh clause of the Goblin Empire, do not try to intimidate a potential ally"}. The goblin's jaw dropped {"Ragnok would like to remind Green Basilisk that portaling into the main lobby was always a stupid idea"} Tori chuckled.

Harry raised an eyebrow {"Ah, but Green Basilisk would like to remind Ragnok that Ragnok forbid Green Basilisk from Portaling to anywhere else, Green Basilisk would also like to remind Ragnok of the great prank war of 956"} the Goblin slumped over in depression before nodding "This way Salazar and friends" he then walked off, Harry following behind him, the others exchanged looks before following.

(Ragnok's Office)

Ragnok sat behind his desk "So, why have you come here young Salazar?" Harry grinned "I need Inheritance Sheets for everyone bar me and Atlas" Ragnok nodded and called for one of the goblins to go and grab 12 Inheritance Sheets, Harry waved to Luna and Tori and beckoned them over. They walked over to the desk and Harry grinned at Ragnok "Ragnok, allow me to introduce the Reincarnated Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and the Reincarnated Lady Morgana Le Fay".

Ragnok smiled "Hello again, my old friends, now we are just missing the others" the three nodded and chuckled when a Goblin walked into the room and blinked ta the 14 humans and 1 goblin sat there, the Goblin shook his head and handed Ragnok the sheets before leaving. Tekuya grinned as Ragnok placed the sheets down and summoned a dagger "So, who is first?" Most of them looked at the dagger warily, Tori picked it up and ran it along her hand, she let the blood drip onto one of the sheets which glowed, she looked at the rest of them "Wimps" writing ran down the sheet.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Astoria Evelyn Greengrass/Morgana Le Fey**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally 159**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Cyrus Greengrass**_

 _ **Mother: Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Alexandro Greengrass (Deceased), Damian Cyrus Davis (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Anastasia Greengrass nee Rockwood (Deceased), Maria Rowena Davis nee Lestrange (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, James Charlus Potter (Deceased) and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased), Alice Longbottom nee Davis (Comatose state) and Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_

 _ **Sister: Daphne Circe Greengrass (Daphne Jackson Frost)**_

 _ **Cousin: Tracey Davis**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Morgana Le Fey**_

 _ **Blessing of Apophis**_

 _ **Omnigaulism (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Animagus Form: (Possible)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Mastered, Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Parseltongue (Sister of Salazar Solstice Slytherin in past life)**_

 _ **Old Magic User (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Elementalist (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Light Goddess (Possible)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Sorceress of the Old Religion**_

 _ **Le Fay (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **Heirships:**_

 _ **Greengrass (Parental, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Davis (Maternal, 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Longbottom**_

 _ **Bones**_

 _ **Potter**_

 _ **Businesses:**_

 _ **Greengrass:**_

 _ **Daily Prophet-10%**_

 _ **Le Fay:**_

 _ **Gringotts-5%**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic-10%**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **Total Amount in all vaults: 434, 545, 645, 645 Galleons, 563, 545, 847, 476 Sickles and 647, 637, 532, 643 Knuts**_

 _ **Greengrass: Greengrass Estates, Oxfordshire/ Greengrass Gardens, Edinburgh**_

 _ **Le Fay: ½ Pendragon Castle, Avalon/ Ley Fay Castle, Avalon/ Old Religion Castle, Avalon**_

Tori nodded "As I expected, but that is interesting, Daphne, please do your one next?" Daphne looked at her quizzingly but nodded, she took the now clean dagger and ran it along her hand, the blood dropped onto the sheet, it glowed and writing appeared on it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Daphne Circe Greengrass (Daphne Jackson Frost)**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-15**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Anthony Edward Stark, Cyrus Greengrass (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Mother: Emma Grace Frost (Mutant), Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Winston Frost (Deceased), Alexandro Greengrass (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Damian Cyrus Davis (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Hazel Frost (Deceased), Anastasia Greengrass nee Rockwood (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Maria Rowena Davis nee Lestrange (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, James Charlus Potter (Deceased) and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered), Steven Rodgers (Genetically Enhanced), Bruce Banner (Gamma Radiation Alter Ego), Prince Thor of Asgard (Asgardian), Clint Barton, James Rhodes**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased), Alice Longbottom nee Davis (Comatose state) and Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff (Genetically Enhanced), Wanda Maximoff (Mutant)**_

 _ **Sisters: Astoria Evelyn Greengrass (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Anna Frost (Mutant), Ellie Frost (Mutant), Janey Frost (Mutant), Ruby Frost (Mutant)**_

 _ **Uncles: Jackson Overland Frost (Alive, Guardian of Childhood, currently resides at the North Pole), Christian Frost**_

 _ **Aunts:**_ _ **Cordelia Frost**_ _ **,**_ _ **Adrienne Frost**_ _ **(Deceased)**_

 _ **Cousins: Tracey Davis (Adopted by Blood and Magic),**_ _ **Jocasta**_ _ **Frost**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Blessing of Skadi**_

 _ **Animagus Form: (Possible)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Possible)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master**_

 _ **Legilimency Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Elementalist (Possible, Ice)**_

 _ **Ice Master/Conjurer**_

 _ **Language Master**_

 _ **Telekinetic Powers**_

 _ **Super Strength**_

 _ **Massive Regeneration**_

 _ **Telepathic Powers**_

 _ **Astral Projection**_

 _ **Shapeshifting**_

 _ **Diamond Skin durability**_

 _ **Psychic Immunity**_

 _ **Cold Immunity**_

 _ **(Possible Guardianship)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Frozen Angel (Possible)**_

 _ **Heirships:**_

 _ **Frost (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Stark Industries (1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Stark Family Legacy (1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Guardian of Childhood (1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Greengrass (Parental, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Davis (Maternal, 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Longbottom**_

 _ **Bones**_

 _ **Potter**_

 _ **Black**_

 _ **Lupin**_

 _ **Businesses:**_

 _ **Greengrass:**_

 _ **Daily Prophet-10%**_

 _ **Stark:**_

 _ **Stark Industries-100%**_

 _ **Apple-45%**_

 _ **Wayne Enterprises-23%**_

 _ **Sony-41%**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **Total Amount in all vaults: 038, 344, 128, 076 Galleons, 062, 951, 167, 705 Sickles and 084, 963, 578, 924 Knuts**_

 _ **Greengrass: Greengrass Estates, Oxfordshire/ Greengrass Gardens, Edinburgh**_

Daphne looked at her parents before blinking "Huh?" before she fainted, ironically being caught by George who blinked down at her, Fred snickered at him and George glared back, Harry summoned a chair and George laid her in it as Neville picked up the dagger, he cleaned it and cut his hand, he let the blood drip onto one of the sheets, it glowed as writing appeared on it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Neville Francis Longbottom/ Godric Gasparde Gryffindor**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-15**_

 _ **Mentally-158**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Frank Eric Longbottom (Comatose State)**_

 _ **Mother: Alice Longbottom nee Davis (Comatose state)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Fredrick James Longbottom (Deceased), Damian Cyrus Davis (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Augusta Longbottom nee Warren, Maria Rowena Davis nee Lestrange (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Cyrus Greengrass, James Charlus Potter (Deceased) and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis, Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased) and Minerva Mcgonagall (Memory Altered)**_

 _ **Brother: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin (Adopted by Blood and Magic in past life)**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Godric Gasparde Gryffindor**_

 _ **Blessing of Thor**_

 _ **Magical Core: 90% Power block (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Abused (Emotional, Mental, Verbal-The Longbottoms)**_

 _ **Loyalty charms (Keyed to A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Loyalty Potions (A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Animagus Forms: 100% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Battle Magic Master (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Beast Tamer; 99% Blocked-activates reactively (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Earth Colossus 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Longbottom (Paternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Gryffindor (Reincarnation, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Longbottom: Potter, Bones, Greengrass**_

 _ **Gryffindor: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Pendragon, le Fay**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **567, 586, 143, 031, 838 Galleons, 854, 486, 221, 048, 209 Sickles and 036, 720, 321, 042 Knuts**_

 _ **Longbottom: Longbottom Hall, London/ Longbottom Retreat, Cardiff**_

 _ **Gryffindor: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Gryffindor Castle, Canada/ the Lion's Den, Lancashire, Gryffindor Manor/New York**_

Neville blinked before chuckling, he then collapsed, everyone looked at him in confusion before Harry picked up his sheet, Harry read over the sheet and the more he read the more his magic began to envelop him, he was snarling by the end of it and Gringotts was shaking form the sheer pressure he was giving off. Venus rushed over and hugged him causing him to freeze, slowly but surely, his magic receded into his body and he calmed down.

Harry glared at the sheet in his hand "They hurt my brother" Venus blinked "Who did? Tell me Harry, so we can destroy them" Harry smiled ta her before his scowl reappeared "Augusta Longbottom and any other Longbottoms that aren't Frank and Alice and Albus Dumbledore" Venus nodded "We'll get them back, all of us, you are not alone" Harry smiled at her "Thank you". Luna nodded at the two before grabbing the dagger, she cleaned it Wandlessly and Silently before cutting her hand, she let it drip onto the sheet, it glowed before writing appeared on it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Luna Pandora Lovegood/Rowena Raina Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-158**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Xenophilius Lovegood (High Trinity Vampire)**_

 _ **Mother: Pandora Lovegood nee Lorinthian (Fay Princess)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Cyrus Greengrass, James Charlus Potter (Deceased) and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones, Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis and Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Brother: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin (Adopted by Blood and Magic in past life)**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Rowena Raina Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Blessing of Selene**_

 _ **Animagus Form (Possible)**_

 _ **High Vampire Form**_

 _ **Fay Form**_

 _ **Blood Magic Mastery**_

 _ **Necromantic Magic Mastery**_

 _ **Fay Magic Master**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Ward Magic Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Language Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Mage Sight**_

 _ **Occlumency Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Lunar Angel (Possible)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Princess of the Fay (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Princess of the High Trinity Vampires (Parental, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Lovegood (Paternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Ravenclaw (Reincarnation, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Lovegood: Potter, Bones, Longbottom**_

 _ **Ravenclaw: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Pendragon, le Fay**_

 _ **Marriage Contracts:**_

 _ **Black: Atlas Regulus Black**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **567, 586, 143, 031, 838 Galleons, 854, 486, 221, 048, 209 Sickles and 036, 720, 321, 042 Knuts**_

 _ **Lovegood: Lovegood House, St. Ottery**_

 _ **Ravenclaw: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Ravenclaw Castle, Wales/ the Raven's Nest, Jamaica/ Ravenclaw Manor/Washington D.C**_

Luna nodded "Just as I saw, not a single surprise on it" Harry rolled his eyes "Yes Ro, we know, you are perfect" Luna rolled her eyes "No one is perfect dear Brother, but I am as close as you get, I Luna Pandora Lovegood, the Reincarnation of Rowena Raina Ravenclaw, do hereby take up my place as princess of both the Fay and the High Trinity Vampires, so mote be it" a flash of golden light appeared and disappeared quickly, Luna was sat there was a tiara on her head.

Draco chuckled "Only Luna could go from a simple Pure-Blood to a Princess of two entirely different species and a reincarnated Founder in one go" he then picked up the now clean dagger and cut his hand on it, he let the blood drip onto the sheet which glowed, Luna giggled "I think you will enjoy your results" Draco blinked ta her before looking at the now complete Inheritance Sheet.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Prince Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Pendragon/Prince Arthur Pendragon**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-15**_

 _ **Mentally-158**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**_

 _ **Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Abraxas Malfoy (Deceased), Cygnus Black(Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Ariana Gabrielle Malfoy nee McMulair (Deceased), Druella Black nee Rosier (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Cyrus Greengrass and Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Godmothers: Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black**_

 _ **Aunts: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_

 _ **Cousins: Sirius Orion Black, Regulus Articus Black (Deceased), Nymphadora Tonks**_

 _ **Cousin: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Prince Arthur Pendragon**_

 _ **Blessing of Garyx**_

 _ **Animagus Form: (Possible)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Dragon Tongue (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Elemental (Reincarnation, Light and Dark)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: (Possible)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Dragon Lord (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Dragon Tamer (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Dragon Rider (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Lunar Dragon (Possible)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **King of Avalon**_

 _ **Pendragon (Reincarnation, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **Heirships:**_

 _ **Black (Maternal, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Malfoy (Paternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heir)**_

 _ **Dukeship:**_

 _ **Duke of Ilvermorny (Black, 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Nott**_

 _ **Black**_

 _ **Greengrass**_

 _ **Marriage Contracts:**_

 _ **Pendragon: Prince Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Pendragon/Prince Arthur Pendragon**_

 _ **Businesses:**_

 _ **Malfoy:**_

 _ **Daily Prophet-10%**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **Total Amount in all vaults: 002, 997, 602, 958, Galleons, 002, 959, 986, 699, Sickles and 001, 641, 314, 880 Knuts**_

 _ **Malfoy: Malfoy Manor, Scotland/ Malfoy Cottage, Paris**_

 _ **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

 _ **Pendragon: Pendragon Castle, Camelot/ Pendragon Manor, London**_

Draco blinked, blinked again, blinked for a third time before turning to Luna "I despise your all-knowing ways" before collapsing, Harry snickered at his rival before walking over, he looked at the sheet and chuckled "I knew it, there is too much of him in there for Draco not to be a Reincarnation". Hermione blinked "Who is he?" Harry smirked at her "Let me introduce Prince Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Pendragon, the Reincarnation of Prince Arthur Pendragon, my Brother in all but blood".

Hermione's jaw dropped "Draco…is a Prince?" Harry nodded "That makes so much sense now, though I think it might have been a subconscious thing, either way, your turn Hermione" Hermione blinked "Why am I doing one? I am a Muggleborn?" "Mundaneborn is nicer and because I want to test something, for me, please Mione?" Hermione rolled her eyes at his puppy eyes and slashed her hand, she let the blood drip onto one of the sheets and watched the sheet glowed, writing scrolled down it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger/**_ _**Guinevere of Camelot**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-15**_

 _ **Mentally-154**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Daniel Granger, James Charlus Potter (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Mother: Jean Granger nee Bolden, Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Brother: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Cousin: Dudley Dursley (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Reincarnation:**_ _ **Guinevere of Camelot**_

 _ **Blessing of Athena**_

 _ **Animagus Form: (Possible)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Parseltongue (Slytherin, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Sky Devil (Possible)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Queen of Avalon**_

 _ **Bolden (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Heirships:**_

 _ **Potter (Paternal, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Peverell (Paternal, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Slytherin (Brother, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Black (Godfather, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Dukeships:**_

 _ **Duke of Windsor (Potter, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Duke of Ilvermorny (Black, 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Longbottom**_

 _ **Bones**_

 _ **Businesses:**_

 _ **Potter:**_

 _ **Daily Prophet-33%**_

 _ **Fleamont Hair Products-87%**_

 _ **Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-33%**_

 _ **Quality**_ _ **Quidditch**_ _ **Items-43%**_

 _ **Apple-32%**_

 _ **Sony-23%**_

 _ **Microsoft-35%**_

 _ **Slytherin:**_

 _ **Knockturn Alley-78%**_

 _ **Gringotts-5%**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic-20%**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **Total Amount in all vaults: 002, 997, 602, 958 Galleons, 002, 959, 986, 699, 970 Sickles and 002, 001, 001, 641, 314, 880 Knuts**_

 _ **Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)**_

 _ **Bolden: Central City, Planet Bolden/ Bolden manor, New York City**_

 _ **Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland**_

 _ **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

 _ **Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, California/ ¼ Hogwarts, Scotland**_

Hermione gasped "What? How? Why?" Harry shrugged "You tell me, apparently you adopted me" Hermione gaped at him for a few minutes before looking thoughtful, she finally nodded "That makes sense, who is next?" Fred grinned and wiped the dagger clean, he then cut his hand and watched as the blood caused the sheet to glow, writing appeared on the sheet and he began to read.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Fredrick Weasley**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-17**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Arthur Weasley**_

 _ **Mother: Molly Weasley nee Prewitt**_

 _ **Brothers: William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley**_

 _ **Sister: Ginerva Weasley**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Blessing of Loki**_

 _ **Magical Core: 50% Power block (placed by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Loyalty charms (Keyed to Molly Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Loyalty Potions (Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Creature Inheritance: Mischievous Fay 100% Blocked (placed by Molly)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Lightning Colossus 100% Blocked (Placed by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Weasley (Paternal, 5/6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Prewitt (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Longbottom: Potter, Bones, Greengrass**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **567, 586 Galleons, 854, 486 Sickles and 036, 720 Knuts**_

 _ **Weasley: The Burrow, St. Ottery**_

 _ **Prewitt: Prewitt Manor, Ireland**_

Fred blinked then scowled "I am going to kill that woman" George looked at him "Who are we killing?" Fred looked up at him "Our Mother, she blocked my Creature Inheritance" most of them gasped "And she has me under charms and potions, you as well most likely" George scowled before cleaning the dagger, he quickly sliced his hand and glared as the blood landed on the page, it glowed and writing appear, he quickly started reading.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: George Weasley**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-17**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Arthur Weasley**_

 _ **Mother: Molly Weasley nee Prewitt**_

 _ **Brothers: William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fredrick Weasley, Ronald Weasley**_

 _ **Sister: Ginerva Weasley**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Blessing of Seth**_

 _ **Magical Core: 50% Power block (placed by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Loyalty charms (Keyed to Molly Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Loyalty Potions (Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Creature Inheritance: Mischievous Fay 100% Blocked (placed by Molly)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Water Colossus 100% Blocked (Placed by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Weasley (Paternal, 5/6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Prewitt (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Weasley: Potter, Longbottom**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **567, 586 Galleons, 854, 486 Sickles and 036, 720 Knuts**_

 _ **Weasley: The Burrow, St. Ottery**_

 _ **Prewitt: Prewitt Manor, Ireland**_

George growled "I agree with you Fred, we are going to kill that woman, she is a right bitch, she blocked my Creature Inheritance as well, and she also has me under potions and charms" Harry tilted his head as Hermine, Neville, Draco and Daphne woke "What is your creature inheritance?" both grinned ta him "Mischievous Fay" they both announced. Harry burst into laughter, Fred and George frowned "What's" "So" "Funny?" Harry smirked "You both have to listen to and protect Luna as she is the Princess of the Fay".

Fred and George turned to Luna who smirked and nodded pointing at her tiara, they both got on one knee with their hand clenched in a fist over their hearts "Your Majesty" Luna smiled "Rise, my loyal knights of Water and Lightning" Tracey blinked and shook her head as she took the dagger, she cut her hand as Fred and George got up and let the blood drip onto the sheet, it glowed and writing appeared.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Tracey Davis**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-15**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Andrew Davis nee Parkinson**_

 _ **Mother: Alisha Davis**_

 _ **Cousins: Astoria Evelyn Greengrass/Morgana Le Fay, Daphne Greengrass (Daphne Jackson Frost, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Blessing of Artemis**_

 _ **Animagus Form (Possible)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Possible)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Shadow Devil (Possible)**_

 _ **Heirships:**_

 _ **Davis (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Davis: Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **054, 567, 586 Galleons, 032, 854, 486 Sickles and 011, 036, 720 Knuts**_

 _ **Davis: Davis Manor, Lancaster**_

Tracey blinked "Cool" she turned to everyone else "So, who is left?" Dennis, Ginny and Venus all put their hands up, Tracey wiped the blade clean before handing it to Ginny "Go ahead Firecracker" Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes as she cut her hand on the dagger, she let it fall onto the sheet and watched as it glowed, the writing appeared and she began to read.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Ginerva Weasley**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Arthur Weasley**_

 _ **Mother: Molly Weasley nee Prewitt**_

 _ **Brothers: William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fredrick Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Blessing of Hestia**_

 _ **Magical Core: 50% Power block (placed by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Loyalty charms (Keyed to Molly Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Loyalty Potions (Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Creature Inheritance: Fire Fay 100% Blocked (placed by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Fire Goddess 100% Blocked (Placed by Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Weasley (Paternal, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Prewitt (Maternal, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Weasley: Potter, Longbottom**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **567, 586 Galleons, 854, 486 Sickles and 036, 720 Knuts**_

 _ **Weasley: The Burrow, St. Ottery**_

 _ **Prewitt: Prewitt Manor, Ireland**_

Ginny nodded "Fair enough" she handed the dagger to Dennis who stared at it for a moment before he cut his hand, he watched as his blood was absorbed by the now glowing sheet, it stopped glowing as writing appeared on it, he started to read it.

 _ **Inheritance Sheet**_

 _ **Name: Dennis Creevey/ Myrddin Emerys**_

 _ **Age: 14**_

 _ **Father: Bruce Creevey**_

 _ **Mother: Alice Creevey nee Borin (Deceased)**_

 _ **Brother: Colin Creevey**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Myrddin Emerys**_

 _ **Blessing of Aries**_

 _ **Animagus Form (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Language Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Beast Tamer (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Metamorphmagus (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Emerys (Reincarnation, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Borin (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Emerys: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Pendragon, Le Fay**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **997, 948, 414, 406 Galleons, 961, 709, 062, 405 Sickles and 999, 597, 638, 964 Knuts**_

 _ **Properties**_

 _ **Emerys: Emerys Castle, Scotland/ Camelot, Avalon (Can only be accessed by the true Heirs/reincarnations of Merlin and King Arthur)**_

 _ **Borin: Wolfs Pride, California/ Borin Manor, Yorkshire**_

Dennis blinked at it before fainting, Astoria rushed over to his side and checked on him, she sighed in relief "He's fine" she looked at his sheet and gasped "He's more than fine, he's bloody Merlin" The other Reincarnations chuckled as everyone else gaped, Harry's eyes gained a slight mischievous twinkle "Is that why you are attracted to him then Tori?" Tori turned to him in outrage as her face went red "How dare" Harry burst into laughter and Tori's blush deepened.

Harry passed the dagger over to Venus who looked at it, then at the sheet, then at Harry who smiled "You don't have to do this if you don't want to" she smiled shyly at him before shaking her head "No, I have to do this, I can't let my fear control me" she cut her hand and let the Blood drop onto the sheet, she sighed as instead of glowing golden it went pitch black before the writing appeared on it.

 _ **Inheritance Sheet**_

 _ **Name: Princess Venus Azarath/ Helga Harley Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Age: 15**_

 _ **Demonic Father: Trigon the Terrible (Higher Demon King)**_

 _ **Father: Remus Lupin (Werewolf)**_

 _ **Mother: Queen Oriana Azarath (Deceased)**_

 _ **Brothers: Prince Tekuya Azarath, Prince Takeshi Azarath**_

 _ **Sisters: Princess Raven Azarath, Princess Ruby Azarath, Princess Erin Azarath**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Helga Harley Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Blessing of Isis**_

 _ **Demonic Magic**_

 _ **Demonic Form**_

 _ **Azarathian Magic**_

 _ **Wolf Form**_

 _ **Wolf Strength**_

 _ **Wolf Healing**_

 _ **Animagus Form (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Language Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Beast Tamer (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Mastery of Magicks**_

 _ **Ancient Magic**_

 _ **6 Slayer Types: Dark Angel (Possible), Storm Dragon (Possible), Fairy God (Possible), Poison Devil (Possible), Lunar Phoenix (Possible), Celestial Colossus (Possible)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Metamorphmagus (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Mistress of Magic**_

 _ **Queen of Azarath (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Princess of Demons (Paternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Hufflepuff (Reincarnation, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Azarath (Maternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Hufflepuff: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Emerys, Pendragon, Le Fay**_

 _ **Azarath: Cybertronian Neutrals**_

 _ **Money:**_

 _ **997, 948, 414, 406 Galleons, 961, 709, 062, 405 Sickles and 999, 597, 638, 964 Knuts**_

 _ **Properties**_

 _ **Azarath: Palace of Azarath, Azarath (Disrepair)/ Temple of Azarath, Azarath (Disrepair)/ Titan Tower, San Francisco**_

 _ **Hufflepuff: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Hufflepuff Castle, Tokyo/ The Badger's Hollow, Cumbria/ Hufflepuff Manor, Las Angeles**_

 _ **Lupin: Wolfs Den, Oxfordshire/ Borin Cottage, Yorkshire**_

Venus sighed "I knew it, my Heritage showed after all" Harry looked at her sheet and blinked before he looked at her "H-" he quickly turned to Ragnok, but Venus was sure that his eyes were getting watery "Ragnok, please escort those with blocks and reincarnation blocks to have said blocks removed" Ragnok nodded and took all those with blocks and reincarnations out of the room, Harry quickly wiped his eyes and sighed as he sat down.

Daphne and Tori looked at each other before Tori walked over to Harry "What's wrong Sal? It's not like you to shed tears?" Harry chuckled "It's her, I've finally found her, Venus, Venus is Helga, and she is the daughter of Remus" Tori's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled "That explains why you were so comfortable with her before you even had a chance to get to know her" Harry blushed slightly before making it disappear with his Occlumency.

He sighed "I…I will have to think on this" Tori raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened, she glared at Harry "that is exactly what you said last time and it still took three months and Godric locking you and Helga in a Broom Closet for you two to start dating" Harry opened his mouth to retort before closing it again, he raised his hand and summoned a goblet which he raised to her, Tori grinned Morgana: 1, Salazar: 0.

Harry glared at Daphne and Atlas as they snickered, 20 minutes later the group came back in to see a red-faced Harry, a snickering Daphne and Tracy and a collapsed laughing Tori and Atlas, Harry looked over at them and his blush disappeared, he grinned "Hi everyone, you feeling better?". They all glared at him "You never said how much getting blocks removed fucking hurts?" Harry looked at Draco and shrugged "You never asked".

Draco scowled at him before grinning "Good to see you Sal" Harry smirked "You as well Arthur" Harry turned to Neville "Hello Godric" Neville smirked "Hello Sal, you bloody snake you, your little jab in Ollivanders shop, I understand it now" Harry's smirk widened "You know it is true though". A slap round the head cut off everyone as Harry's head bent forwards from the slap, Harry turned to Venus who was glaring at him "Umm, Hel" she jabbed a finger on his chest "Don't you Hel me, you insufferable, idiotic, self-sacrificing, asshole".

Harry winced as she continued to shout at him and berate him, he looked at everyone else, all of the other reincarnations were looking rather amused whilst the rest of them were staring at Venus in shock, not usually seeing this much emotion from her. Harry looked back at her with a calculating and Mischievous glint in his eyes, he pulled her into a kiss and she eeped in surprise before going still, she began to kiss back as he was about to pull away, both pulled away after a second and Venus tried to glare, but the flushed look really didn't help her.

Harry grinned at her "You look really sexy right now" she blushed and glared at him before turning her head to the side with a "Hmph", Harry continued to grin as he turned to Luna who just giggled at him "Sal, we need to get back to the school and stop teasing Helga" Harry rolled his eyes "Sure Ro, whatever, she likes it" a slap round the head from Venus was the response, Harry raised his hand " **Porta ad** **Hogwarts** " the portal opened and the group of 12 left Gringotts after saying goodbye to Ragnok.


	12. Chapter 12: Taking the School Back

**AN: Hey everyone, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Transformers, Marvel or Teen Titans, I do own Venus Azarath, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts-Room of Requirement)

Harry grinned as they appeared back in the war chambers, everyone took their seats and Harry grinned as Cassie appeared again and sat on the edge of the table next to him "Right, we need a plan of action" Tori scowled "We have a plan, crush Voldemort and Dumbledore, fix up Magical Britain then fulfil the prophecy" Harry chuckled "Always to the point, aren't you Morgana?" Tori nodded with a huff.

Harry sighed "Anyway we do this, I will have to face Voldemort alone" most looked ready to protest until he raised his hand, he sighed again and summoned a Penesive, Cassie handed him a memory and he placed it into the Penesive, they all entered.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

The all came out of the Penesive and Venus rushed over to Harry "No, I refuse, fuck the prophecy, I'll kill him myself if he comes within a mile of you. I've lost you once, I won't lose you again" Harry looked into her concerned ruby red eyes and smiled "Aye but I already know how to beat him, Cassie, drop the item on the floor please? Its stink is starting to annoy me" the Diadem of Ravenclaw dropped onto the ground.

All the reincarnations took a step away from it, interestingly enough, so did Ginny, Harry walked over to it and aimed his Wand at the gem **"Avada Kadavra"** everyone watched as the spell collided with the gem and a massive cloud of black smoke erupted from it with a deafening screech, Hermione gulped "Horcruxes! The bastard made Horcruxes! Didn't we have to go through this already?".

Harry smiled at her tightly "Indeed, you see I was also a Horcrux before I reincarnated, over the last three years I have been siphoning information from the remains of his soul in my head before I finally destroyed it this summer past, then I started hunting down the other Horcruxes, the only ones left are Helga's Cup and Nagini, I dealt with the Ring of Peverell, Tom's Diary, my Locket, my Scar and now Ro's Diadem, only two to go".

Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco chuckled "Just like you Sal to start on something without involving us and then when we finally get involved, it's almost done already" Harry shrugged before looking over at Cassie "Can you show us your heart Cass, I think it is time that the 8 of us take back our home and kick Pinky out" Cassie smiled and bowed slightly "I would be happy to Father, it is in this room after all".

She walked over to the table and a gap appeared, she held her hand over the circular symbol in the center of the room and a large diamond-like stone that was coated in runes floated out of the ground, Harry, Hermione, Venus, Draco, Neville, Astoria, Dennis and Luna all walked through the gap and slashed the palm of their left hand before putting it against the stone, the stone started to glow and spin under their grasp before the whole building shuddered.

The eight started pouring magic into the stone and Cassie gasped as she grew in power, she hadn't felt this powerful in over 1000 years, she instantly started fixing up the wards so that bulling and rape would no longer work, she stopped the points system until tomorrow when her family would take the school, she activated the old defenses and smiled as her wards formed a near impenetrable shield around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

The founding 8 pulled away and watched as the glowing stone transformed back into a crystal before disappearing, they all walked back to their seats and collapsed into them "I think we need food, what do you lot think?" everyone nodded and house elves popped in with plates of food and cups filled with drinks, the group enjoyed a merry meal as they chatted about common interests and their possible plans for the future.

(The Next Day)

Harry walked into the war room and grinned at the others there "Okay, are you ready to rock this school, our way?" Venus rolled her eyes with a smile, Tori laughed, Luna smiled, Draco and Neville grinned and Dennis threw him a thumbs up, Hermione just sighed fondly, Harry's lopsided grin appeared "Let's do this, founders style" he waved his Wand over himself and his robes changed to that of Lord Slytherin, the others followed in his example before they left for the hall.

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Harry forced the doors open and the founding 8 walked into the hall uncaring of the stares they were getting, they surveyed the staff table and sneered in disgust at Umbridge's horrible pink clothes, they continued to walk until the stood in front of the staff table, Dumbledore frowned trying to figure out what they were doing and why his weapon was around the son of a Death Eater, he smiled at the "Harry, my bo…" Harry raised a hand "Quiet Dumbledore, we'll speak to you in a moment".

Dumbledore recoiled in shock as the founding 8 turned to Umbridge "Delores Umbridge, you have broken the sacred pact that the Wizarding Council made with Hogwarts 1000 years ago, for this crime you are hereby evited from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if you try to return, the wards will attack you, be gone" Delores disappeared with a pop, they then turned to Severus "Severus Snape, you are a biased piece of Death Eater shit that should never be allowed around children, be gone" Severus disappeared with a pop.

Harry turned to Susan "Is she on her way?" Susan nodded, Harry grinned "Thanks" he turned to Albus Dumbledore "You have broken your oaths as Headmaster and abused your power, for these crimes you are hereby stripped of the position of Headmaster, so mote be it" Dumbledore gasped as the chair chucked him away from it and sent him flying down the hall, he landed in front of someone, he looked up to see Cassie and his eyes widened "Impossible".

Cassie giggled "Not anymore, Sorry Albus, I'm free again, you won't be locking me away any longer" she turned to see Amelia Bones and a few Aurors walk into the hall "And here is company" she stepped away and Amelia looked at Albus Dumbledore "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for child neglect, child endangerment, placing illegal magical blocks, use of blood magic, abuse of power and ignoring the will of a Most Ancient and Noble House".

The Aurors cuffed him and Harry grinned "Albus, you still have something of mine" everyone looked at him in confusion as he leveled out his hand at Dumbledore "I Hadrian James Peverell, last of the Peverell line, direct descendent of Ignotus Peverell, do hereby call the Wand of the Peverell Family to me, so mote be it" a Wand flew from Dumbledore's sleeve and into Harry's hand, Dumbledore just stared at him in shock.

The Aurors quickly led him out of the Great Hall as Susan spoke with her aunt, Harry coughed bringing attention to him, he smiled at them all "Now, as you may have noticed, there are several changes that are being implemented, first off, I will motion you all over to the Lady Cassandra, the spirit form of Hogwarts, Cassie, it's your show now" Cassie smiled at him before her form changed to that of the 20 year old woman, she smiled at the hall of students and staff.

"Hello, I am the Lady Cassandra Salazar Hogwarts, I am the embodiment of the soul of Hogwarts, I apologize for not appeared earlier in your education but the pervious Headmaster had locked me away by binding my core and siphoning off of it to grow in power himself, as of this moment Hogwarts needs a new Headmaster, I choose Hadrian James Potter" Harry looked at her "Cass, I can't, not yet, give me a decade or 2 and I'll take the job".

Cassie pouted at him before sighing "Fine, I choose Fillius Filtwick as Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall will stay on as Deputy Headmistress, Hadrian, you are your friends here will teach charms for the rest of the year until a new charms master can be found, understood?" she glared at him and he raised an eyebrow with an amused expression "Sure thing Cass, what do you lot think?" he looked at the other 7 and they are laughed and agreed.

Cass smirked "Allow me to introduce your teachers, Lord Hadrian Slytherin, Lady Astoria Le Fay, Lord Draco Pendragon, Lady Hermione Pendragon, Lord Neville Gryffindor, Lady Luna Ravenclaw, Lord Dennis Emerys and Lady Venus Hufflepuff" the entire hall went silent as the 8 turned to Cassie, Venus strode up to her "CASSANDRA SALAZAR HOGWARTS!" Cassie looked at her with wide eyes and gulped "Yes Mother?" Venus glared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Damn it, I can't stay annoyed at you" she turned to the hall "I Venus Azarath, reincarnation of the Helga Harley Hufflepuff do hereby take up the position of Guardian of Hogwarts, so mote be it" Magic flared and Venus nodded at Neville who looked at the hall "I Neville Francis Longbottom, reincarnation of Godric Gasparde Gryffindor do hereby take up the position of Guardian of Hogwarts, so mote be it" magic flared again.

He looked at Luna who smiled and looked at the hall "I Luna Marie Lovegood, Reincarnation of Rowena Raina Ravenclaw, do hereby take up the position of Guardian of Hogwarts, so mote be it" magic flared again and she turned to Draco who turned to the hall "I Draconis Lucius Malfoy, reincarnation of Arthur Pendragon, do hereby take up the position of Guardian of Hogwarts, so mote be it" magic flared again.

He turned to Hermione who took his hand in hers as she looked over the hall "I Hermione Jean Granger, reincarnation of Guinevere Pendragon, do hereby take up the position of Guardian of Hogwarts, so mote be it" magic flared, and she looked at Dennis. Dennis grinned before looking at the hall "I Dennis Creevey, reincarnation of Myrddin Emerys, do hereby take up the position of Guardian of Hogwarts, so mote be it" magic flared around him.

He looked over at Astoria who took his hand before staring at the hall with a bored expression "I Astoria Rowena Greengrass, reincarnation of Morgana le Fay" gasps flared throughout the hall "Do hereby take up the position of Guardian of Hogwarts, so mote be it" she looked at Harry who smiled as her magic flared before looking at the hall "I Hadrian James Potter, reincarnation of Salazar Solstice Slytherin" gasps of fear rippled across the hall "Do hereby take up the position of Guardian of Hogwarts, so mote be it" magic flared around him.

Amelia gulped and held her Wand "You are Salazar Slytherin?" Harry nodded, his stoic expression in place, Cassie transformed back into her child-like form and jumped on his back, Harry stumbled slightly before holding onto her, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled at Amelia who looked dumbstruck "Of course he is, Daddy is Daddy" Harry smiled at her as Venus walked over and levelled her Wand out in defense of him, the other founding 7 did the same.

Harry smiled at them before looking at Venus "Shall we go and inform your Father of your existence, my dear?" Venus looked at him before sighing and nodding "I think it is time that we do so" Harry nodded before looking at the others "You can do whatever you wish, we'll be back either tonight or tomorrow, see you then" the others nodded and grinned "Bye Sal" "See ya Hel" "Keep him out of trouble" "Don't cause Helga any trouble" "Be good Salazar" "Bye Brother" "Bye Sister" Harry and Venus left the hall.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited

**AN: Hey everyone, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Transformers, Marvel or Teen Titans, I do own Venus Azarath, Ruby Azarath, Tekuya Azarath, my Brother owns Takeshi Azarath and Erin Azarath, he just let's me use them, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Slytherin Manor)

Harry and Venus apparated into the main hall and Venus smiled at the familiar sight "I see you haven't redecorated" Harry shrugged "It works for me" Venus rolled her eyes fondly as they walked into the main sitting room to see Remus and Sirius playing a Call of Duty game together on Harry's console, Harry cleared his throat and the two turned to look at them "Cub?" "Pup?" Harry grinned "Hey Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Mooney, we decided to visit".

The two got up and hugged him, Remus turned to Venus "Hello again, Miss Azarath, I hope you haven't been falling behind in Defense" Venus shook her head "Of course not, it was my favorite lesson and with such a good teacher two years ago, it's not a surprise" Remus blushed at the praise, Harry grinned "Now, we aren't just here for a friendly visit" he stood next to Venus, Sirius's eyes widened "She's not pregnant is she?".

Both teens blushed and gawked at him "What the hell, Padfoot? Where did that come from?" Sirius shrugged "You instantly went to her side" Harry rolled his eyes "No, she's not pregnant, she is a founder though" Sirius blinked "Really?" he looked at Venus who smiled kindly "Indeed, Lord Black, I am the reincarnation of Helga Hufflepuff" Remus's eyes widened before he smiled "A pleasure to meet you then, Lady Hufflepuff, it's an honour".

Harry sighed fondly as Venus bowed her head "The honour is mine, Professor Lupin" Remus shook his head "I am no longer your professor, Miss Azarath, Remus or Mooney, please" she smiled slightly before Remus then frowned, he sniffed the air before looking at her with wide eyes "You're a…" Venus nodded "I am a Werewolf" Harry chuckled "Mooney, old boy, what was the name of the woman you sleep with?".

Remus frowned as he thought "Oriana…Oriana something" Venus sighed "Oriana Azarath" Remus looked at her and she looked at him "The woman's name was Oriana Azarath, she was my Mother, and my Twin Brother's Mother and according to this" she handed him the Goblin Inheritance Sheet which he quickly looked over, his eyes widened and he paled before looking at her "You are my Father" Remus fainted.

Harry blinked at Remus as Sirius picked up the Inheritance sheet and looked it over, he chuckled before looking at Venus "Well, welcome to the family, Venus, I'm guessing you two are dating?" Venus and Harry nodded and Sirius quickly woke up Remus who blinked before shaking his head "I just had the craziest dream, I had a Daughter and a Son, one of which I have never met" Harry snorted "It wasn't a dream Uncle Mooney, my Girlfriend, your Daughter, is right here".

Remus looked at Venus who was looking away, her left hand holding her right arm and her head down, Remus's heart broke at the look, she was expecting him to reject her, he stood and wiped himself down before looking at his daughter "Venus" Venus turned to look at him only to be swept into his arms, he held her for a few minutes as she got over her shock, he smiled as he felt her arms hesitantly wrap around him.

He felt Mooney growl with approval as he inhaled her scent, this was his cub, he looked at her as she looked up at him with amber eyes and he smiled as his eyes changed to amber as well "My daughter, my baby girl" Venus smiled brightly before hugging him tighter, he chuckled before looking at Harry "I am not going to give you a Dad's threatening speech as I know you won't willingly hurt her, just look after her where I can't alright?".

Harry nodded "You know I will, she's my world, I've been searching for her for almost 2 years since I unlocked my memories" Remus nodded before looking at Venus again "So, when I am going to meet my other children?" Venus looked at him "Right now, if you want?" Remus raised an eyebrow before shrugging "I don't mind meeting them" Venus nodded before stepping back and looking at Harry "Sal, can you go and add the names on my siblings list to the ward book?".

Harry took the sheet and looked it over before nodding "Of course Love, I'll be back in a moment" Harry walked off and Sirius looked at Venus "So, little V, where is your hug for Uncle Padfoot?" Venus giggled and hugged him before looking at Remus with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes "Daddy, you do know who you slept with, don't you?" Remus raised an eyebrow "Your mother" Venus nodded "Indeed, my Mother, Queen Oriana Azarath".

Remus paled "Q-Queen?" Venus nodded "Indeed, my mother was the queen of my species, Azarathians, I along with my siblings are royals, my Sister is the new queen" Sirius looked at Venus "V, what happens if your siblings don't approve of Harry?" Venus looked down with a frown "Then…I make a choice, my Soulmate or my siblings, the answer is obvious" Harry walked back into the room with the book in his arms "Alright, done, you can bring them now".

Venus smiled at him before opening a portal to Titan Tower "Rae? Are you there?" a voice came through "Venus? What's up?" "Can you come through with Tek, Takeshi and Erin please? I'll get Ruby" the voice came through again "I'll go get them, is everything alright?" Venus smiled "Everything is just fine, Rae" Venus closed her eyes as a four people came through the portal, the first was a girl wearing a blue cloak in a black skin-tight costume.

The second was a male wearing a black and purple trench coat and black pants, he had a sheathed sword on his back and black hair with purple ombre, his brown eyes looked ver the people in the room, next was a boy with blue and red hair and heterochromic eyes, he had a bored expression and a sheathed sword on his back, the final was a girl in a cowgirl outfit, she had purple hair with silver ombre and glowing amber eyes.

Venus smiled before another girl appeared out of thin air, she had black hair and glowing amber eyes, she had white angel wings and a red kimono with golden flowers on it, in her black hair was a fre streaks of red and on her head was a golden crown, Venus hugged her before hugging each of the other four, she looked at Remus "Meet Ruby Azarath, one of my older Sisters" she gestured to the girl in the kimono who waved.

"This is my eldest sister, Raven Azarath" she gestured to the girl with the blue cloak who nodded "This is my twin, Tekuya Azarath" she gestured to the guy with black and purple hair who crossed his arms and nodded "This is my little brother, Takeshi Azarath and his twin Sister Erin Azarath" she gesture to the final two "Everyone, this is Harry and my Father, Remus John Lupin" she gestured to Remus who looked at Tekuya who stared back.

The two had a staring contest for a few moments before Tekuya nodded "Hello, Father" Remus smiled "Hello Son" Tek chuckled "It's a bit odd to hear that, I guess I had best get used to it though" Remus chuckled and Tek joined him, Remus looked at the others "I know that I am not your actual Father but I will take up the role if you will allow me" Raven shrugged "You can't be worse than our father, trust me, I don't mind".

Ruby shrugged "Don't expect me to be round often, I am very busy but it was nice to meet you Dad" she looked at Harry "You look after my little Sister, alright?" Harry nodded and Ruby smiled "Good" she looked at Venus before hugging her "I have to go; I'll see you next time I get a chance" Venus smiled and hugged her back "Thank you for coming Ruby, I'll see you next time" Ruby smiled before vanishing into thin air again.

Takeshi shrugged "Don't expect much from me, I'm not one for emotions" he hugged Venus "See ya for now Sis" Venus chuckled "Bye little Brother" Takeshi disappeared in the blink of an eye, Erin looked at Remus "I don't mind having a Father but don't try to control me" Remus shook his head "I don't want to control any of you, you are all nearly adults or in your late teens, I don't get the right to be your demanding parent, I'm just glad you have given me a chance".

Erin stared at him for a moment before smiling "Good to hear, Dad" she exploded with power, they saw a golden aura around her as her hair had changed to spiky golden blonde before she zoomed away, Tek shrugged "I'll stay close by I guess, I have hero work to do but I can be in San Francisco in a second as long as Rae is there" Tek sat down on one of the couches before looking at Harry "So, you are Venus's Boyfriend?".

Harry nodded "Indeed, and you are her brother, so you are going to do the whole threatening me thing right?" Tek looked at him, specifically into his eyes as he judged him "You are powerful, not that she needs anyone to protect her, you seem noble" he let out a sigh "I will go along with this for now but know that if you cause her any pain, I'll hunt you down, we Azarathians are extremely protective" Harry nodded in understanding.


	14. Chapter 14: It's Time

**AN: Hey everyone, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Transformers, Marvel, DBZ or Teen Titans, I do own Venus Azarath, Ruby Azarath, Tekuya Azarath, my Brother owns Takeshi Azarath and Erin Azarath, he just let's me use them, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Harry's Dreamscape)

Harry blinked as a female twin version of him, all the way down to the scar on her forehead, except without glasses appeared in front of him "Hello Master. You won't believe how many years I have been waiting to say that" Harry raised an eyebrow before feeling the presence's aura, he shuddered at the cold feeling of Death "Death, so the rumours of the Hallows were true after all" Death nodded "Indeed, my Master, please call me Hela".

Harry nodded "So, Hela, what are you doing here? I doubt you popped in just to chat" Hela smiled "Indeed not, my Master, first was to confirm your mastery over me, you wouldn't have been able to see me if you weren't my master, second, I need to you send that abomination to me so that I can torture him for eternity" Harry blinked "I am working on it, Hela, soon Tom Riddle will be in your realm and after that, he is yours to do with as you please".

Hela shook her head "No, Master, you don't understand, you need to do it within a fortnight or the magical world will perish" Harry jumped out of his seat "What do you mean?" Hela sighed "Master, he is planning on assassinating the Queen as a way of subjugating the British isles but as soon as he does the mundanes attack the magical world with their advanced weapons, the magicals lose" Harry's eyes widened "How can I stop this, I still have two horcruxes to find".

Hela smiled "The first, my Mistress's Cup is in the Bank of Goblins in Bellatrix Black's vault, the second is Nagini, the familiar of the abomination, both will need to be destroyed" Harry's eyes narrowed in thought "Do the Goblins know?" Hela tilted her head "They do now, they just discovered it, they are in the middle of destroying it, then they will contact you and my Mistress" Harry nodded before leaving his dream world.

(Hogwarts-Salazar's Chamber)

Harry sat up and breathed heavily as he thought about his encounter with Death, he looked at Venus who was sleeping peacefully and smiled before standing up and walking into his study, never noticing Venus's concerned eyes following him. Harry walked over to his Floo system after changing into something more acceptable and stepped inside, he tossed the powder down and called out quietly "King Ragnok's Office" he disappeared into the Floo.

(Gringotts-Ragnok's Office)

Harry appeared from the Floo and looked over at Ragnok who was scowling at the cup of Helga Hufflepuff "Ragnok" Ragnok looked over at him and smiled "Salazar, what can I do for you?" Harry grinned before looking at Helga's Cup "So, she was right, you have found the sixth Horcrux, only Nagini to go and the he is mortal again" Ragnok stared at him for a moment "Who told you about the Horcrux in the cup?".

Harry looked at him before grinning "Would you believe me if I told you that the psychical entity Death, told me of the Horcrux and Nagini" Ragnok raised an eyebrow, Harry continued to grin "She also told me that if I didn't kill Tom Riddle within a fortnight, that he would assassinate the Queen of England and start a war between the Mundanes and Magicals, leading to the destruction of the magical world" Ragnok paled.

"My Lord, this is something we need to deal with quickly" Harry nodded "That is why I'm going to send Tommy a howler challenging him to face me, head on in Diagon Alley" Ragnok's eyes widened "So, you are the others are finishing this?" Harry nodded with a smirk "Can you hand me some howler parchment and a quill, my friend? I have a letter to write" Ragnok grinned and pulled out the red parchment and envelope along with a quill.

(Malfoy Manor-an Hour Later)

Voldemort blinked as an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of him before flying away again, all of the Death Eaters stared between the window the owl had left through and the letter in a dumbstruck fashion and Voldemort touch it, it activated and flew into the air before shaping itself like a face, an annoyingly familiar voice came through it cause Severus to scowl and Voldemort to growl.

 _Hello Tommy,_

 _Now, as much as I love our meetings, this is starting to get old. I challenge you to an honour Duel in 2 days' time in Diagon Alley, let's end this like proper wizards because all this skulking around in the dark that you have been doing just proves to me that you are a coward, I swear this Thomas Marvolo Riddle, if you do not appear before me in two days, you shall be considered an oath breaker and a coward and you magic shall be torn from you, so mote be it._

 _Now, onto other matters, Severus Tobias Snape, for the curses you attempted to cast at me and all of the threats, I call up the life debt that I have over you, I consider you an oath breaker and I wish that your magic rips itself from you before you die, so mote be it._ Severus started to scream in agony as his magic ripped itself from him, completely destroying his core before he slumped to the ground, unmoving, his lifeless eyes staring at Voldemort.

 _Next on this list, Peter Pettigrew, for the use of my blood in a dark ritual, planning my demise and killing one who I saw as a big brother, I call up the life debt that I have over you, I consider you an oath breaker and I wish that your magic rips itself from you before you die, so mote be it._ Peter began to scream in agony as his magic ripped itself free of him, destroying his magic core, he stared at Voldemort's shocked face "Help me!" before collapsing lifelessly, his eyes staring at Voldemort accusingly.

 _I think that clears up pretty much everything that I needed to deal with, see you in two days Tommy boy._

 _Signed,_

 _The-Boy-Who-Never-Dies_

Voldemort watched as the parchment ripped itself up before setting alight, he looked at his dead potions master and servant before blinking "I didn't know he had it in him" one of the Death Eaters spoke "m-My Lord" Voldemort looked at the Death Eater "Yes" "W-What are we going to do?" Voldemort smirked "We are going to face the Boy-Who-Lived of course, killing him in front of a crowd will cement my power nicely".

(Hogwarts-Salazar's Chamber)

Harry stepped out of the Floo and blinked at Venus who was sat on the couch tapping its arm with a serious look on her face "Hi Love, what are you doing up at this hour?" she rolled her eyes "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Along with where you have been?" Harry grinned "Gringotts, my love, it's time" he closed his eyes _'Cassie, wake the other Founders and bring them to the war room once they are decent' 'Will do Daddy'_.

Venus stared at him "What do you mean 'It's time'?" Harry smiled at her "Don't worry, you'll find out in a few minutes, Cassie is getting the others, we are going to the war chamber" Venus's eyes widened then narrowed before she nodded, Harry took her hand and they teleported to the Room of Requirement, they wished for the war room three times as they walked back and forth in front of the wall and the door appeared, they entered the room.

(Room of Requirement-War Chamber)

Harry sat down with Venus by his side as all of the other Founders appeared and sat down, Draco looked at Harry "So, what is this all about Sal? Why have you woken us at this time?" Harry sighed "I was visited in my dream by a higher being, she told me that the magical world had only a fortnight to live before its destruction unless we acted" they others turned to him with wide eyes and pale faces "Did this being tell us how it happens?".

Harry nodded "Voldemort assassinates the Queen of England in two weeks' time, this causes the mundanes to attack the magicals and a war starts and then ends in less than two more weeks" Hermione placed her hands over her mouth "My gods above, and we still have two more Horcruxes to find and destroy" Harry shook his head "Only one, the Goblins of Gringotts found the Cup of Hufflepuff, it was a Horcrux, they have cleansed it".

Harry handed the cup to Helga "And that being told me what the final one was, it is Nagini, Tom's familiar so, I have started a plan in motion by sending a howler to Tom, challenging him to an honour duel in two days' time, during which you lot will find Nagini in the battle field, and kill her along with any Death Eaters you find, see or that try to stop you, I will destroy Tom and this war will be over, how does that sound for a plan?".

Astoria looked at Harry "It sounds good but why are you the only one who faces Tom, doesn't that seem like a risky move?" Harry sighed "Morgana, the prophecy said that it was between he and I, this means that I must fight him, you know that Prophecies cannot be ignored" Astoria sighed "Fine but you better not play around with him Salazar, as soon as he is mortal, kill him, do not give him a chance, understood?" Harry nodded.

(Diagon Alley-2 Days Later)

Harry, Venus, Dennis, Astoria, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna appeared in their full battle gear, and stood in a line in front of Gringotts waiting, wizards and witches gave them strange looks before screaming as Voldemort and his Death Munchers appeared, Nagini at his side, he looked at Harry and smirked coldly "Harry Potter, come here to die" Harry smirked just as coldly "Not today, Thomas, today is your day to die".

Harry and Voldemort walked forwards until there was 20 paces between them, Harry waved his hand **"M** **agicae** **A** **bsorber** **C** **lypeus** **"** a large golden shield appeared around the two of them and Harry smirked at Voldemort's shocked expression "Just to make sure that it is only me and you, I Hadrian James Potter do hereby claim that I will duel Thomas Marvolo Riddle to the Death in this Honour Duel, so mote be it".

Magic flared around Harry and Voldemort knew that he had to accept or he'd look like a coward "I Thomas Marvolo Riddle do hereby claim that I will duel Hadrian James Potter to the Death in this Honour Duel, so mote be it" magic flared around Voldemort. Both saw Dumbledore staring at them from the crowd and looked at each other "shall we?" Voldemort nodded before both raised their Wands "I Hadrian James Potter, do declare that I shall be duel Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to the Death in this Honour Duel, so mote be it".

Magic flared and Voldemort smirked "I Thomas Marvolo Riddle, do declare that I shall duel Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to the Death in this Honour Duel, so mote be it" magic flared around him and a pale Dumbledore appeared in the shield, he raised his old Wand "I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby declare that I will Duel Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Hadrian James Potter to the Death in this Honour Duel, so mote be it" magic flared around him.

Both of the younger wizards instantly teamed up on Dumbledore who was struggling to keep up with their overwhelming team work, he was finally disarmed after a couple of minutes when Harry's cutting curse took of his Wand arm, he held the stump and roared in agony, Harry looked at Voldemort "He did to me what he did to you but I think that you should be the one to finish him for his crimes".

Voldemort stared at Harry in shock for a moment before a genuine smile appeared on his face "Thank you" he walked over to Dumbledore and held him at Wand point "For the abuse you have made Potter and I go through and all of your crimes, I sentence you to death, **Avada Kadavra"** the green light hit Dumbledore and he slumped over lifelessly, Voldemort turned to Harry "Thank you Potter, I needed that" Harry nodded as the two raised their Wands.

(Outside of the Shield)

The other founders where killing Death Eaters left and right before looking over as Harry let Voldemort kill Dumbledore, Astoria snorted "He had it coming" the others nodded in agreement as they went back to slaughtering the Death Eaters when Neville and Draco saw Nagini pouncing at Venus, they both swung their swords and sliced Nagini into three pieces which landed at Venus's feet, she smiled at them and they grinned back and went back to killing the Death Eaters, ignoring the Aurors that had arrived with Amelia Bones.

(Inside the Shield)

Harry and Voldemort had been Dueling for about a minute when Harry noticed the decapitated body of Nagini lying on the ground, he smiled before looking at Voldemort and casting several spells as he spoke "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...".

Voldemort's eyes widened as he was disarmed and his Wand landed in Harry's hand, Harry walked over and Voldemort fell to his knees and looked at Harry who stared back at him with sympathy and sadness in his eyes "I am sorry it had to end this way, Tom, goodbye, cousin" he summoned his sword and took Voldemort's head clean off, this time there was no spirit flying out of him, he turned and saw Death taking what was left of Tom's soul with her as the shield dissipated.

(Hogwarts-Room of Requirement-The Next Day)

The fourteen were sat in the seats around the war table, Ginny pouted at Harry "I still can't believe you left us behind" Harry sighed "I know, I'm sorry but the world knows about us being founders so it was easier if we did it alone, now, what are everyone's future plans, cause I intend to join the army for a few years" Atlas patted Harry on the arm "I'll be joining you mate, where you go I go" Neville nodded "Same with me".

Venus sighed "As long as you keep in touch, I won't mind Harry, I'll likely go back to working with my Sister and spending time with Dad for a while" Hermione shrugged "I will be trying to become an unspeakable" Draco crossed his arms "I'll be working on the Wizengamot and cleaning up the Ministry" Dennis nodded "Same here" Ginny smiled "I'll be helping Fred and George with their plans" Fred and George grinned.

Daphne and Tracy looked at each other "We'll be helping Draco and Dennis" Luna smiled "I'll be continuing my research along with opening a magical creature preservation center" Astoria shrugged "I'll probably help dear Rowena with her stuff as I work on my research between the two of us, we'll be able to achieve anything" Harry grinned "Good, now, Draco I leave you as Proxy of the Potter and Peverell Lordship".

Draco blinked as the symbol of the proxy appeared on his robes "Dennis I leave you as Proxy of the Slytherin Lordship" Dennis grinned "Thanks Sal" Harry nodded, Atlas looked at Daphne "Can you be proxy of the McKinnon Lordship for me?" Daphne nodded, Neville sighed "I'll leave the Gryffindor Lordship Proxy to Tracey and if my Gran…passes whilst I am in the army, Tracey has the Proxy of the Longbottom Lordship".

Harry sighed "After this year, most of us aren't going to see each other for a while, I am glad that we have come together like this and I hope that within the decade, we can get to work on making the other Prophecy come true" Venus held his hand and Atlas grinned "Damn right we will Harry, like anything is going to stop us" Draco grinned "Indeed, get that smirk back on your face Sal, we are going to bring a new era".


	15. Chapter 15: Holy Shit!

**AN: Hey everyone, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Transformers, Marvel, DBZ or Teen Titans, I do own Venus Azarath, Ruby Azarath, Tekuya Azarath, my Brother owns Takeshi Azarath and Erin Azarath, he just let's me use them, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts-Forbidden Forest)

Venus and Harry walked into the forest and Harry sighed "Venus, I have been keeping a large secret from you, one that I can now longer hide" he turned around "Come on out" Mirage drove into view before transforming, Venus's eyes widened slightly but that was her only reaction "Mirage, that is why you reacted when I used his card in the duel" Harry nodded sheepishly "Mirage, meet Venus, my Girlfriend".

Mirage looked at her before a scent was picked up, the scent of energon "She has been around a Cybertronian" Harry blinked before looking at Venus who looked down in shame "I also have a secret, very much like yours" she took out an ear piece and placed it in her ear "Vengeance, come to my location" it took a few minutes but a black Ferrari 488 GBT with purple flames on the side and a eclipsed moon symbol on the hood drove out from the forest.

It quickly transformed and Mirage transformed his hand into a cannon "What faction are you with?" the Cybertronian looked at him stoically before replying in a deep baritone voice "Neither, I am a neutral bot, my designation is Vengeance, who are you?" Mirage lowered his weapon "Designation Mirage, I am an Autobot stealth unit, under lieutenant Jazz" Vengeance nodded before looking at Harry "I am Hadrian Potter, Venus's Boyfriend" Vengeance nodded.

(An Osprey-2004)

Several things had happened in the time away after the all of Voldemort, Harry, Neville and Atlas had joined the military before being shipped off to America where they were placed into an elite squad of soldier led by Captain William Lennox, Harry had gained the nickname 'Black Hawk' Hadrian for his sharpshooting skills, Neville was known as 'Miracle Healer' Nev for his skills as a medic and Atlas was known as 'bring the hurt' Atlas for his love of heavy weapons.

Harry smirked at the other soldiers as Fig started speaking in Spanish, Don, the only person there who knew about Harry, Atlas and Neville's magic as he was a squib, stopped them "Come on guys, think of a perfect day, a live game, a cold beer and a warm hot dog. What about you Black Hawk? What's your perfect day?" Harry snorted "Getting back to my girlfriend, I am going to ask her to marry me" he placed his hand over his pocket.

"Come on man, don't leave us hanging" the commanding officer, William 'Will' Lennox said with a smile, already guessing what was in Harry's pocket, Harry sighed fondly as he brought out a worn picture of Venus and a small box, Will looked at the picture "That her?" Harry nodded "Venus, my world and here is the ring" he clicked open the box and they all saw a beautiful golden ring with a few amethysts and emeralds embedded into it.

They all started clapping as one of the other soldiers Robert Epps laughed "You are whipped" Harry shrugged as Neville and Atlas laughed "You don't know that half of it" "Yea, we were there, he was wrapped around her finger and she was wrapped around his" Harry scowled at the two of them, he looked at Atlas "Not like you weren't wrapped around Luna's pinky finger" he then turned to Neville as Atlas blushed "And the same with you and Ginny".

As Neville and Atlas recovered Harry turned to Will "What about you Captain? Got a perfect day? I know you are nursing a photo as well" Harry teased, he and Lennox got on like a house on fire due to their similar personalities "I just want to see my wife and hold my baby girl for the first time" Harry grinned as everyone else started teasing the Captain "Aw that so cute" Lennox mock scowled at them all "Shut up".

The Osprey landed not long after and all of the soldiers got off and went to do their own things, Harry and Will went to the communications room and set up connections to their loved ones, Harry grinned as Venus appeared on screen "Hey love, how are you?" Venus smiled "Not bad, finally got everything unpacked in the new house, the neighbors are nice, we are set up next to a lovely family called the Witwickys".

Harry noticed the connection going faulty "The connections starting to die, I love you and I'll be home soon" the screen froze, Harry frowned at it before sighing and turning it off, he walked out and saw Don "Hey Donny" the soldier grinned at him "Hey Harry, you really should tell the others about your gift, at least the Captain and Epps" Harry sighed "you're probably right, I'll do so soon, I promise" Harry walked into the barracks and picked up his rifle and aimed it before putting it down again.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the base, Harry frowned "What the hell…" he grabbed his bag, his rifle and his spare pistol before attaching his belt with his extra ammo and potions on it, he rushed out of the barracks to see a large robot that reeked off malicious intent, he saw Epps running over "Epps" "Hawk, we're going, come on man" Harry nodded and rushed off with Epps as they meet up with the others and quickly escaped the base.

(Venus and Harry's House-Tranquility-America)

Venus sighed and turned off her computer before pulling out the left over pizza from earlier and turning on the T.V _"Breaking New! US Base in Qatar destroyed! No survivors found!"_ Venus's eyes widened as she looked over the report, she saw that Harry, Neville and Atlas were classified as MIA, she turned off the T.V and left the house and went next door, she knocked on the door and Judy Witwicky opened it.

She saw Venus's tears streaking down her face "What happened?" Venus sniffed "C-Can I come in?" Judy nodded and wrapped an arm around her before closing the door "Ron!" Ron Witwicky walked into the living room and saw Venus crying into Judy's shoulder "What's wrong Venus?" Venus looked at him "D-Did you see that report on Qatar?" they nodded "My Boyfriend was stationed there" both Witwickys paled "Is he?" Venus sniffed "He is MIA" they sighed in relief and began to comfort her.

(Lovegood Magical Creature Preserve)

Luna frowned and looked up before looking at Astoria who had stopped working and was looking at her "Call up the others, we need to be ready to help Venus, Harry, Neville and Atlas" Astoria's eyes widened "Why? What's happened?" Luna's eyes glowed "The Cybertronians are appearing, we will be needed to help win the war" Astoria's eyes had widened even further as she jumped up and rushed to the Floo network, Luna looked up _'Be safe, Brothers, Atlas'_.

(Qatar)

Harry looked over the group of soldiers and the one young boy who keep coming to the army base, he noticed that they were all getting rather dehydrated "Neville, water for the troops" Neville nodded and opened up his refrigerated backpack before handing a bottle of water to each soldier, they all thanked him as they sat under the shade of an old tank, Don tossed the old radio away "Radio is fried, we're stranded".

Will looked at the boy from the nearby village "Mahfouz, does your village have a phone?" the boy nodded "Then that is where we will go" the troops started moving again when the felt the ground start to stir, Harry's eyes widened as he saw the metal thing about to skewer Don **"Accio Don"** Don flew over to Harry "Hit it Atlas" Atlas fired his grenade launcher which hit the area under the metal thing causing a shriek of what Harry thought was pain.

Neville and Harry gasped as the metal thing went under the sand before a giant robo scorpion jumped out, Atlas put his grenade launcher on his back and the three mages started firing fireballs at the thing as the others mobilized "MAHFOUZ, TAKE US TO YOUR VILLAGE, HARRY, NEV, ATLAS, YU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO LATER, LET'S MOVE SOLDIERS, COVER FIRE" the soldiers started running following the small Arab boy whilst laying cover fire.

The scorpion made strange sounds as it began to fire at them, Harry growled and fire back as he ran, the soldiers made it to the village in record time as most of them found cover and started laying on cover fire at the mechanical menace, Mahfouz led Lennox to his father "Sir, I need a telephone" the man made an impression of a telephone before handing one to him after Lennox had nodded, Harry jumped back "50 Cal planted, take cover".

Harry started putting shots into the scorpion as Neville went around healing those that were injured, Atlas laid down suppressing fire to help give Lennox time, Lennox called the number and heard the phone ringing as he remembered Harry's words _'In the darkest times, as long as you have faith, there will always be hope, now shut up and let me take my shot'_ he heard the phone connect "I'm Captain William Lennox, of the 75th Rangers and I need to make an emergency call to the pentagon".

Everyone ducked into cover as the scorpion fired missiles out of its claws, Atlas growled "I'm really starting to get sick of this thing" Neville nodded "You and me both" they then heard Lennox scream "I don't have a credit card" they blinked at each other before shaking their heads and continuing their jobs Lennox scowled at the patronising voice "I'm in the middle of a war, this is fricking ridiculous".

Neville saw a missile hit near where Fig was and rushed over to help him. Atlas jumped over the wall and rushed closer to the robot **"** **inspiratione et ardeat** **"** the massive fire spell hit the scorpion in the face as Atlas apparated back into cover and began to lay down fire with his heavy machine gun "EPPS! I NEED A CREDIT CARD! WHERE'S YOUR WALLET" Lennox ignored the fact that Black Hawk had 50 Cal shots, he didn't even know how Black Hawk had manged to make his sniper fire them but right now, he couldn't care less.

"POCKET!" Epps shouted as he continued to fire "Which Pocket?" "MY BACK POCKET!" "YOU'VE GOT 10 BACK POCKETS!" "LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!" Lennox found the credit card and continued with the call "NO I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKAGE" he tossed the phone to Epps "EPPS, PENTAGON".

(Pentagon)

The secretary of Defence, John Keller walked over to the screen "Give me a status report" one of the people looked at him "Sir, we are receiving an international call from a spec-ops team under fire in Qatar, they claim to be survivors of the base attack" Keller's eyes widened "Survivors?".

(Qatar)

"I have never seen this shit before in my life…I need gunships on station ASAP" Epps said in amazement as Harry calmly laid three more 50 Cal shots into the Robot Scorpion as Atlas continued to laid down cover fire for them and Neville helped out with the injured.

(Pentagon)

"Predators, coming your way in a minute" the secretary's aide said through the mic, the fight marshal shouting orders in the background "Get them from the nearest air base" "What are we looking at".

(Qatar)

"Unknown man, if you've seen this shit" Epps replied as he watched Atlas fire off three grenades before going back to his heavy machine gun _'That guy is insane. I love it'_ another soldier cried out "This thing doesn't seem to go down" before he was crushed by part of a falling building.

(Pentagon)

"Predators incoming" the screen blinked as the Predators whizzed by, this continued until the Predators captured an image of the robot scorpion, the people at the Pentagon stared at it in shock "What is that?".

(Qatar)

"I have no idea but we need air support and we need it now, roll in strike package bravo on unknown target".

(Pentagon)

The united states Air Force strike package bravo was moving within thirty seconds of the order being given, the flight marshal spoke through a com "I authenticate Tango, Whiskey, Thyme at 3:00 Zulu" "All piolets this is a close fire mission with friendlies in the area" the raptors and gunships were scouring Qatar for the spec-ops team within seconds of arriving.

(Qatar)

"Nine man team, north of orange smoke" said Epps as he tossed an orange flare the co-ordinates came in as Epps continued "Attack direction west, you're clear and hot" Harry jumped out of the hole he was dug into and changed to a FAMAS to lay down cover fire, he had his flares ready to tag the target, Epps rushed to Lennox "Lennox, the heats coming" Lennox grinned "Laser the target…we've got a beam rider coming in".

Harry jumped down next to Epps "Tell them to aim for the green smoke" he rushed out of the cover and quickly started dodging and weaving as he got closer to the target "Aim for the green smoke, that's the target" Harry jumped up next to the robot which looked at him, Harry popped a green flare "Say hello to my little friend" before sticking it to the robot's face with a sticking charm and apparating away.

The Predators radar turned red and the triggers were pulled as the sound of rolling thunder which represented a couple of Gatling guns poured down onto the robot scorpion kicking up the sand. The rangers ceased fire as the smoke started to dissipate revealing the robot with little to no damage inflicted on it "I don't fucking believe this. That thing is still not down" Lennox breathed out in shock, Epps spoke into the radio "All right Spooky 32 use 1-0-5 shells, bring the rain".

(Pentagon)

"Mr Secretary, ground team is requesting 1-0-5 shells" Keller nodded "Grant them everything within reason. I want those men home ASAP and AFAS".

(Qatar)

Everyone kept pumping the robot full of shot as the drumming of the sabot rounds ripped into it, as the sand and dust cleared the robot scorpion retreated underground leaving its tail which had been torn off by one of Harry's shots after it had taken extreme damage from the sabot rounds "It's gone. We lost him".

(Pentagon)

Secretary Keller smiled as he heard it was over "Bring them home".

* * *

 **AN: Tekky here, happy to finally have made it to the TF arc. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and will continue to enjoy it until the End. Tek Out.**


End file.
